We are dead to the World
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tudo era diferente nesse novo mundo e Daryl aprendia aos poucos a aceitar as diferenças. - Daryl/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Bom, essa fic é algo diferente do que eu normalmente faço. Quem me segue no twitter, no face e tal, sabe que comecei a estudar Libras e Francês, e isso por si só já é lindo, porque Libras é lindo demais e Francês é incrível. Porém, como sempre, minha mente criou um plot baseado em Libras. Então, please, olhem primeiro as explicações aqui embaixo:

1 - É uma fic Daryl/OC, ou seja, as personagens originais são minhas e só minhas, e elas são exatamente como as imagino.

2 - O tempo e os acontecimentos param de seguir o seriado logo após chegarem na Fazenda, ou seja, eles nunca saem de lá, nem vão para a prisão e nem conhecem o Governador.

3 - Sei que a Michonne só aparece lá na prisão, mas eu a adoro, e a coloquei na fazenda, e pronto.

4 - Libras não é uma língua fácil de aprender ou de ensinar, então o que coloco aqui é meramente um oitavo do esforço de aprender/ensinar que essa língua realmente requer. Eu bem sei hoje.

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

Agradecendo a Dahi lindo que leu os capítulos prontos e o plot e sempre comenta e me faz rir.

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Quais amo amo amo. Usei o nome de uma música do Nightwish que eu adoro, na verdade adoro quase tudo que eles fazem. Mas essa música, esse nome, sei lá, encaixaram bem demais. Então, obrigada Nightwish.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

**We are dead to the World**

_"Heaven queen, carry me away from all pain._

_All the same take me away, we're dead to the world."_

**Capítulo 1**

Havia passado em duas faculdades. Poderia escolher entre as duas, e mesmo assim tudo seria exatamente como planejara. Seria exatamente como deveria ser. Tornaria-se uma advogada, seu namorado começava a mostrar sinais de que a pediria em casamento logo após terminarem a faculdade, seus pais estavam orgulhosos e mostravam isso a cada sorriso, seu irmão estava sendo condecorado nas Forças Armadas e subia rapidamente de patente. Tudo em seus eixos. O mundo girava a seu favor. E Kira sorria enquanto a música alta tocava dentro do carro de Paul, suas amigas cantavam no banco de trás e ele dirigia pela estrada, saindo da cidade, para chegarem a fazenda de sua família, fazerem um churrasco e se divertirem um pouco com o final das férias.

O último fim de semana livre pelos próximos 5 anos. Já no próximo fim de semana deveria ter escolhido sua faculdade, enviado todos os papéis e mudar-se para os dormitórios. Começar uma nova vida, uma nova história. Fazer história, como seu pai um dia dissera que ela faria. E agora Kira estava convencida disso, e não soltaria esse sonho.

Observava as amigas no banco de trás, rindo, cantando e dançando. Estava de lado no banco, sem cinto, cantava e dançava junto, rindo, quando viu Jenna arregalar os olhos e assustar-se com algo à frente. Kira virou o rosto no momento em que um caminhão vinha na direção de seu carro. Gritou com Paul, mas ele apenas olhou-a, por um segundo, ainda mais assustado do que já estava e Kira sentiu o peso de todo o seu corpo desaparecer, era leve como uma pena, flutuava como se tivesse pulado de uma grande altura. E todo seu peso apareceu logo após quando foi lançada no teto do carro, o Sedan azul girando no ar, metal partindo-se e raspando, torando-se lanças. Vidro quebrando, gritos, o caminhão tombando parcialmente na estrada vindo novamente em direção ao carro, o barulho ensurdecedor de metal contra o asfalto, mais gritos perto e longe. Mais gritos seus, de Paul, de Jenna e Cris.

Kira apenas lembrava-se de mover a cabeça para os lados, tentar entender quem gritava que ela havia morrido, tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, e porque nada parecia sentir, mas então era negro. Não consegui mover a cabeça para os lados e tudo tornou-se negro e a última visão que teve foi de alguém do lado de fora do carro abaixar-se e aparecer pela janela de seu lado, gritando ainda mais enquanto a olhava.

* * *

Gustav ainda vestia seu uniforme quando entrou pelas portas do Hospital Geral de Atlanta. Seus pais estavam no corredor da área intensiva, sentados, abraçados. O chão desapareceu por debaixo dos pés dele. Aproximou-se quase flutuando, parecia que a resposta estava escrita em seus rostos. Quando eles o viram, se levantaram, sua mãe com os olhos inchados, seu pai com o rosto devastado.

"Eu não consegui vir antes, eles não tinham vôos até ontem de manhã." Disse enquanto os abraçava. O vôo de Pahala, no Hawaii, para Atlanta demorou mais de doze horas, e Gustav aprendeu que mesmo com atrasos e conexões, nada fazia sua viagem maior do que o desespero. Sua mãe apertou seu corpo e chorou em seu ombro, sem conseguir lhe dizer nada. Segurou-a contra si com mais força ainda, acariciando seus cabelos negros, como os de Kira. Seu pai afastou-se um passo, olhando-o sério. Ele sabia o quanto Gustav e Kira eram unidos e que aquilo acabaria com seu filho, assim como estava acabando com eles. Gustav viu isso em seu rosto. "Onde ela está? Como ela está?"

Gustav sentiu sua mãe tremer com sua pergunta e seu pai sentou-se novamente, olhando para o chão. Gustav sentiu o corpo todo gelar, não podia acreditar que ela estava morta. Tinha que escutar aquilo de seu pai, tinha que escutar aquilo de sua boca, ouvir aquelas exatas palavras, ou viraria o Hospital Geral de cabeça para baixo para encontrá-la.

"Onde ela está, pai?" perguntou mais firme.

Seu pai o olhou sério e Gustav observou como ele analisava seu rosto antes de responder, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não perderia o filho.

"Gustav, ela passou por uma cirurgia, está... fora de perigo, eles dizem." Aquilo fez o peito de Gustav aliviar, mas algo no modo como sua mãe chorava e seu pai estava sério dizia que ainda não havia terminado. "Foi um acidente horrível, eu vi o carro." Sua mãe soluçou, o choro mais forte. "É um milagre que ela esteja viva. Ela... está em coma. Teve duas paradas cardíacas durante o trajeto para cá. Teve cortes profundos e perdeu muito sangue. A cirurgia de emergência que fizeram foi para fechar e reconstruir parte do pescoço dela que foi perfurado por uma das laterais do carro." Gustav olhou seu pai ficar ainda mais devastado. "Ela... não pode mais falar. Gustav, sua irmã não pode mais falar."

Por alguns segundos pareceu para Gustav que ele apenas estava sonhando. Parecia que o que seu pai tinha acabado de lhe falar era mentira. Olhou para ele novamente e então apertou mais sua mãe contra seu peito. Muda. Kira, sua irmã de 16 anos, futura advogada criminalista, com uma bela voz, forte, corajosa, inteligente, linda... muda. Era como se estivessem lhe contando que o mundo acabaria em apenas alguns anos, como se contassem algo que ele não poderia acreditar. E então respirou fundo, precisava aliviar a mente ou enlouqueceria e não ajudaria seus pais, nem Kira e nem a si mesmo.

E então Gustav pensou que dos males, aquele era o menor; tinha que pensar assim. Sentou sua mãe ao lado de seu pai e começou a conforta-los, sabendo que nada do que fosse falar seria o suficiente naquele momento, mas teria que ser forte - por todos eles -, e cuidar de Kira como nunca cuidara antes.

* * *

_Quatro anos depois_...

O inferno estava na Terra. As pessoas voltavam dos mortos, levantavam-se e comiam quem estava vivo. O Exército, as Forças Armadas, Marinha, FBI, CIA, todo o poderio Americano estava nas ruas, mas a população ganhava terreno com o medo, violência e morte. Pessoas morriam e voltavam, algumas tinham febres e então se transformavam em mortos-vivos, outras conseguiam escapar por algum tempo, mas então alguém lhes arranhava e em horas estavam mortos, caminhando e sem consciência alguma do que estavam fazendo. E tinham aquelas que simplesmente nada tinham, não eram mordidas, não eram arranhadas, não tinham febre, mas perdiam a cabeça, transformando-se gradualmente, dia após dia e então era uma daquelas coisas e atacava tudo e todos.

Gustav estava caminhando há dois dias, tentando chegar em sua casa, no subúrbio de Atlanta. Parecia que sua casa estava mais longe do que nunca agora que precisava chegar. Apenas pensava em Kira e em seus pais. Esperava que eles estivessem dentro de casa, trancados e seguros. Pensava em tudo que poderia lhe acontecer, e em todas as recomendações que tivera enquanto estava em serviço. Pensava na ordem de prisão e na dispensa que receberia, quando tudo se acalmasse, por deserção. Abandonara seu posto, desobedecera seu oficial superior imediato. Dissera que iria atrás de sua família e era exatamente isso que estava fazendo. As pessoas corriam pelas ruas, escondendo-se, sujas de sangue. Gustav matou alguns mortos que vieram a seu encontro, acertando-os na cabeça com tiros certeiros.

Chegou em sua rua, vendo sua casa com um carro parado no gramado, de qualquer jeito, com a porta aberta. Aquilo gelou seu sangue, mas não havia ninguém dentro do veículo. Uma mancha de sangue corria toda a lateral da casa, até a porta dos fundos. Aproximou-se devagar, a arma levantada, pronta para atirar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A porta de vidro de correr totalmente aberta, o ar abafado escapando de dentro do cômodo. Sabia que seria difícil não desesperasse caso seus pais ou sua irmã fossem uma daquelas coisas, mas faria o possível para terminar com o sofrimento deles o mais rápido possível.

Sua cozinha estava bagunçada, sangue por todo o balcão e ainda pingando grossas e fétidas gotas no piso branco de sua mãe; e então viu o corpo de seu pai estendido no chão. Abaixou-se desesperado colocando as mãos no pescoço dele, mas ele estava morto. Não era mais um daqueles monstros, pois alguém lhe amassara um lado da cabeça, acabando com aquilo. Talvez tivesse se transformado e alguém o acertara. Engoliu em seco e seguiu o rastro de sangue para fora da cozinha e encontrou o corpo de sua mãe na sala. O tapete empapado de sangue seco, os braços de sua mãe esticados e semi-comidos, como se tentassem alcançar algo que não estava mais ali. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e observou atentamente como a cabeça dela também estava afundada do lado esquerdo, alguém também a impedira de seguir sendo aquilo.

Voltou a se levantar quando ouviu um paço abafado atrás de si, virou-se rápido, a arma levantada, pronta para atirar e então ela foi tirada de sua mão por um golpe forte. Olhou quem o acertara e então viu Kira. Sua irmã estava suja de sangue e pedaços de algumas coisas, os olhos arregalados e os cabelos bagunçados, mas parecia bem, não parecia um daqueles monstros. Ela, quando o viu e o reconheceu, soltou a panela de ferro que segurava e pulou em seus braços, sujando-o de sangue.

"O que houve? Foi mordida?"

Kira soltou-se dele devagar, lhe dizendo que não, e contando que seus pais chegaram com mordidas e que pouco tempo depois transformaram-se e só pararam quando ela os acertou na cabeça. Os sinais eram rápidos, mas Kira sabia que Gustav os entendia. Ele fora o primeiro a aprender com ela a linguagem de sinais após o acidente, e a ajudara muito a aceitar sua nova condição. Questionou-o sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"Vim tirá-los daqui, a cidade será incinerada."

Kira arregalou os olhos e fez apenas um sinal de que ele deveria esperá-la. Subiu as escadas correndo, pegou duas mochilas, colocou algumas peças de roupas suas e correu ao velho quarto do irmão, colocando roupas velhas dele na outra. Passou no quarto dos pais, da penteadeira da mãe puxou alguns frascos, sem ver bem quais, e dois retratos, jogando-os dentro das mochilas. Puxou um par de tênis da ponta da escada, desceu correndo e sinalizou para o irmão que olhava-a sério, que pegara roupas e que deveriam ir embora.

"Sim, temos que sair da cidade, evitar as estradas principais também. Tudo está um inferno, Kira. O mundo está mesmo acabando."

Kira assentiu devagar sem querer pensar muito e terminou de colocar os tênis. Pegou a mão do irmão, olhou uma última vez para sua mãe e para seu pai na cozinha, mortos, e começou a chorar enquanto abandonavam a casa que cresceram e viveram por mais de 15 anos. Enquanto abandonava sua vida inteira mais uma vez.

* * *

Hershel saiu de sua casa olhando ao redor, vendo todos trabalhando, ocupados, mas atentos. Parecia que o medo os deixavam atentos, mas os deixavam também corajosos, protetores de tudo e de todos. Aproximou-se de Rick, vendo-o conversar com Glenn e Daryl. Eles pareciam sérios e pareceu apropriado que participasse da conversa.

"Hershel, como está?"

Rick lhe perguntou e Hershel sorriu enquanto parava ao lado dele, vendo Glenn e Daryl apenas acenarem com a cabeça. Sorriu. Glenn talvez nunca se acostumasse com ele saber sobre ele e Maggie e aceitar sem lhe exigir uma conversa sobre suas intenções com sua filha. Gleen havia provado ser um bom homem para Maggie várias e várias vezes, e após o que acontecera com Ottis, Patrícia, Shane e Dale, ele ainda assim havia defendido Maggie com sua própria vida, sem importar-se se fosse mordido.

"O que houve?"

Daryl balançou nos próprio pés, mordendo o dedão e observando Rick olhar para Hershel e logo após para a estrada. Entregou o binóculos para ele, apontando para onde deveria olhar. Hershel não sabia o que esperar e por isso, quando viu Maggie, sorriu. Ela vinha devagar no cavalo, mas então viu o que Rick queria lhe mostrar, mais duas pessoas vinham com ela. Não as reconheceu e olhou para Rick, abaixando o binóculos.

"Quem são eles?"

* * *

Maggie já havia andando por quase uma hora debaixo do sol quente, e observou pegadas na estrada. Sabia que algumas eram suas e de Glenn, de quando iam até a casa na árvore que tinha ali perto, para ficarem sozinhos, terem um pouco de privacidade, já que o celeiro havia tornado-se um lugar impossível de viver após os acontecimentos recentes. Mas então, algumas delas pareciam novas demais, pareciam recém feitas. Parou seu cavalo e observou atentamente as pegadas, olhando para as árvores e vendo que haviam duas pessoas ali tentando se esconder. Puxou sua arma, apontando na direção deles e falando não muito alto, não queria atrair atenção de alguns errantes que poderiam estar próximos.

"Vocês dois. Saiam devagar daí."

Maggie apontava a arma sem tremer, já estava se acostumando a atirar, a proteger quem amava. Viu que de trás das árvores saíram duas pessoas. No começo, Maggie pensou que seriam errantes, mas eles vinham devagar e com as mãos para cima, apesar de que um deles segurava a arma, mas essa solta na mão apontada para baixo. No momento em que viu o uniforme das Forças Armadas, apontou a arma para o homem, tomando muito cuidado com ele.

"Podem parar aí."

Maggie viu que ambos pararam há cinco passos de seu cavalo, mas olhavam a todo momento para as árvores e para a estrada. Via que a garota, estava suja de sangue, e o homem tinha o uniforme sujo de sangue, terra e outras coisas que ela sabia bem o que eram.

"Hey. Essa é sua terra?" O homem perguntou e Maggie assentiu, ainda com a arma levantada e apontada para ele. "Não queríamos invadir, mas minha munição acabou e alguns deles estavam atrás de nós."

Maggie olhou ao redor vendo que alguns corpos estavam no chão, sem se mover, e que aqueles eram corpos que, em sua ronda anterior, não estavam ali. Olhou novamente o homem, vendo-o sorrir fracamente, como que lhe pedindo desculpas mais uma vez.

"Onde estavam?"

"Estamos andando há algum tempo. Ficamos alguns meses na estrada, alguns meses na Floresta, mas a situação está piorando. Minha munição acabou e temo pela minha irmã."

Maggie olhou para a garota que agora franzia as sobrancelhas para o homem. Parecia que ela não tinha gostado daquela frase. Conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem.

"São apenas vocês dois?" Viu o homem assentir. "Venham, estamos em um grupo aqui perto na fazenda da minha família." Virou o cavalo na direção da casa. "Não estou prometendo nada, mas essa noite podem ficar... tudo bem?"

O homem assentiu e a garota também, sorrindo enquanto andavam a seu lado. Olhou-a atentamente. Maggie sentia que ela era diferente, ainda não havia escutado uma palavra dela. E estranhou ainda mais o fato dela usar um lenço enrolado com força no pescoço apesar do sol escaldante. Deu de ombros, precisava agora voltar a fazenda e enfrentar Rick e seu pai quando trouxesse mais forasteiros.

* * *

_continuo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

Agradecendo a Dahi lindo que leu os capítulos prontos e o plot e sempre comenta e me faz rir.

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Quais amo amo amo. Usei o nome de uma música do Nightwish que eu adoro, na verdade adoro quase tudo que eles fazem. Mas essa música, esse nome, sei lá, encaixaram bem demais. Então, obrigada Nightwish.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"Now get ready for war, It's starting today, I'm leading the army inside._

_I am not afraid to lose, I'm not gonna hide, I'm leading the army inside."_ - The Army Inside - Lacuna Coil

**Capítulo 2**

Maggie deixou o cavalo no estábulo, acariciando-o e seguiu a pé com Gustav e Kira para sua casa, onde via que todos já estavam reunidos. Por um momento pensou que talvez não tivesse sido realmente uma boa ideia trazê-los sem consultar os outros primeiro, mas não conseguia pensar na ideia de deixá-los na estrada sem nenhum tipo de proteção, sem munição ou comida, prontos para morrer. Tinha conversado um pouco com Gustav no caminho até a fazenda e ele lhe contara que era das Forças Armadas, que havia deixado seu posto e ido atrás de sua família, achando apenas Kira viva. Maggie percebeu que Kira não falara nada, nem uma palavra, apenas olhando ao redor e ocasionalmente para si com um ar preocupado, mas tentando sorrir às vezes.

Notara que ambos usavam coturnos de cano alto, que suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, sangue e bem desgastadas, como se lavadas muitas e muitas vezes. Vira Kira puxar a arma do coldre na cintura duas vezes enquanto caminhavam, como se tivesse escutado um barulho por entre as árvores, mas Maggie e Gustav não viam ou ouviam nada. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse somente assustada, mas ela olhava com firmeza sempre para o mesmo lugar, vendo algo.

Aproximou-se da casa, vendo Glenn se destacar do grupo e vir abraçá-la como era de costume após sua ronda. Gostava daquilo, criava uma rotina boa e confortável. Precisavam daquilo, daquela sensação de normalidade.

"Como foi hoje?"

"Bem. Calmo." Ela o solto devagar, mantendo um braço em sua cintura e virou-se para os dois forasteiros. "Glenn, esses são Gustav e Kira. Eles precisam de um lugar por hoje, pelo menos."

Gustav adiantou-se, estendendo a mão para Glenn, vendo-o aceitá-la e depois oferecê-la para Kira, que segurou-a e sorriu.

"Eles querem falar com você." Gleen indicou com a cabeça o grupo em frente a casa.

Maggie sabe o que isso significa. Sorriu para Gustav e Kira e pediu para Glenn lhes fazer companhia. Enquanto aproximava-se do grupo, viu seu pai conversando com Rick, ambos com os rostos sérios. Carol e Beth sorriram quando ela parou no círculo e ela sorriu de volta, aquelas duas eram sorridentes e alegres, fosse qual fosse a situação.

"Não precisam me dizer quão perigoso foi isso que fiz. Eu sei."

"Maggie, você não sabe quem são. Podem tentar nos matar, podem trazer outras pessoas para cá." Rick diz falando baixo. Seus olhos verdes observam como os de Maggie o olham séria também.

"Bom, eles não me parecem perigosos, e eles estavam sendo seguidos por errantes. Estão sem munição. Disse que poderiam ficar essa noite, pelo menos."

Hershel se aproxima de Maggie, acariciando seus cabelos de forma fraterna. Sabe bem que Maggie tem um bom coração, grande e afetuoso, mesmo que muitas vezes duro, e que ela não deixaria alguém em necessidade, mas aquilo poderia se provar perigoso algum dia para ela e para quem ela estivesse a defender.

"Maggie, sei que não traria perigo para o grupo, mas não sabemos quem eles são."

"Ele é das Forças Armadas, ela é irmã dele. Não sei o que ela faz, ela não disse nada até agora." Deu de ombros e olhou para os dois próximos de Glenn. Ele falava e falava com Gustav e o rapaz de uniforme respondia, mas a garota ainda estava quieta, os olhos observando as árvores atentamente. "Ela é bem atenta, sempre olhando ao redor. Sempre prestando atenção. Pode ser uma boa vigia."

"O que faremos, Rick?"

Lori perguntou e todos os olhos recaíram no Xerife novamente. Ele olhou Maggie, então Hershel, e para Maggie novamente como que procurando uma resposta para suas perguntas. Porém, Maggie, parecia apenas responder a mais imediata com os olhos verdes sérios e esperançosos.

"O que acha? Acha que devemos dar um voto de confiança?"

Maggie assentiu sem pensar muito. Rick passou a mão na cabeça, como se procurasse seu chapéu. Sabia que teria que ficar atento aos movimentos dos dois nos próximos dias, que teria que vigiá-los e ter certeza de que eles não seriam um novo problema. Olhou para Hershel, vendo-o assentir brevemente, como que aceitando qual fosse a decisão dele. Rick quase sorriu, ele e Hershel havia se tornado amigos, e aquilo era muito precioso em tempos como aquele. Ele tinha Daryl e Hershel para lhe ajudar, eram seus amigos, e aquilo valiam muito.

"Certo. Vamos votar. Quem acha que eles podem ficar, até termos certeza de que não vão nos causar problemas?"

Michonne, Beth, Carol, Carl, Daryl, Hershel, T-Dog, Lori e Maggie olharam para os dois forasteiros ao mesmo tempo e Rick balançou a cabeça e quase gritou. Eles, ao menos, poderiam ser mais discretos, qualquer um saberia que ali acontecia uma votação sobre eles. Quando todos voltaram a lhe fitar, Rick sabia qual seria a resposta de cada um deles, os conhecia bem demais.

Beth, Carol, Carl e Maggie falaram que sim. Hershel disse que a decisão que ele tomasse seria a certa. Daryl e Michonne deram de ombros, mas sabia que eles escolheriam o caminho que ele escolhesse, T-Dog e Lori o questionaram se ele estava disposto a arriscar a segurança de todos eles com aqueles dois forasteiros. Rick observou o casal e como Glenn analisava seu grupo atento agora. Sabia que ele estava enrolando o máximo que podia para mantê-los desatentos a dinâmica do grupo, mas já deveria ter ficado sem assunto e com toda certeza os irmãos já sabiam o que acontecia ali. Chamou-os. Precisava deixar as coisas bem claras para os dois forasteiros agora, antes de mais nada.

Conforme se aproximavam, Kira guardou sua arma no coldre da cintura. Seus olhos corriam por todos os membros do grupo à frente, e notou que havia uma criança. Sorriu. Gostava de crianças. Elas carregavam um pouco do mundo de antes, mesmo carregando armas e sujas de sangue. Prestou atenção ao homem de uniforme que se destacou do grupo, se apresentando primeiro.

"Meu nome é Rick Grimes, os seus?"

Kira viu que Gustav não guardara sua arma ainda, mesmo que já estivesse sem munição há algum tempo. Mas a mão esquerda se esticou leve, segurando a de Rick e apertando-a de forma amigável. Kira aprendera nos últimos anos que a linguagem corporal conta muito mais que palavras, e ela ultimamente prestava muita atenção a linguagem corporal de seu irmão, aprendendo muito durante o caminho até ali.

"Gustav Mars. Essa é minha irmã, Kira Mars." Todos a olharam e Kira fez seu melhor em sorrir, odiava ser o centro das atenções, odiava pessoas a observando.

"Bem, Gustav, não ficarei de rodeios. Fizemos uma votação, e vocês podem ficar. Um período de experiência. Mas apenas um erro, e vão embora exatamente do jeito que chegaram."

Gustav sorriu. Já esperava por algo assim, era a dinâmica de qualquer outro grupo decente, e tinha certeza de que ele faria a mesma coisa caso estivesse no comando de um grupo de sobreviventes. Olhou para Kira e a viu assentindo curtamente e apenas uma vez. Voltou seus olhos para todos, principalmente para Rick, que era visivelmente o líder do grupo ali na fazenda.

"Obrigado, Rick. Vamos usar bem nosso tempo aqui." Gustav guardou sua arma e olhou para Maggie, que sorria. "Eu disse para Maggie que era das Forças Armadas, acredito que posso ajudar na segurança da fazenda. E Kira pode ajudar também, aprendeu muito nesses últimos meses."

Carl afastou-se de sua mãe e aproximou-se de Gustav, olhando-o sério e logo depois olhando Kira, uma expressão curiosa no rosto e nos olhos verdes.

"Porque ela não fala?"

"Carl!" Lori e Rick disseram ao mesmo tempo, censurando-o e Gustav riu, achando graça na pergunta dele. Ainda não tinha pensado em falar sobre a condição de Kira, mas o rapaz era rápido e esperto.

"Desculpe, Gustav, Kira, ele às vezes não segura o que pensa." Lori disse olhando duramente para Carl, mas esse observava Kira sorrir para ele.

"Todo mundo estava pensando, tenho certeza." Carl disse e sorriu para Kira, que ainda o olhava sorrindo de forma calorosa para ele.

"Não tem problema. Na verdade, estranhei Maggie não questionar isso no caminho até aqui." Maggie deu de ombros sorrindo fracamente. "Kira." Gustav chamou-a, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse. Abraçou-a pelos ombros, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Todos miravam-na, esperando uma resposta para aquele silêncio. "Kira não fala, Carl, pois ela é muda."

Todos assentiram, mas Michonne aproximou-se, olhando para a garota seriamente. Daryl estava mais afastado, quase atrás de Rick, dando-lhe cobertura caso algo acontecesse. Era como as coisas eram ultimamente, e não seria por dois forasteiros que ele mudaria sua rotina. Viu a morena da katana aproximando-se da menina muda e todos observavam enquanto ela guardava a espada nas costas e começava a mover as mãos. Os olhos da menina brilharam e o irmão observou surpreso ao ver que Michonne parecia saber se comunicar com ela.

Daryl sabia bem que era idiotice trazer mais pessoas para a fazenda. A comida não era muita, e ele já não conseguia caçar tanto, pois os animais fugiam todos os dias para mais longe. Olhou o rapaz que estava com o uniforme das Forças Armadas. Ele parecia um verdadeiro soldadinho, Daryl pensou, e sabia naquele momento que não gostava dele. Ele tinha os olhos escuros e atentos, a pele era levemente morena, não tão queimada do sol. As mãos tinham sangue seco, as roupas também. O rosto parecia sério, mesmo quando ele sorria para a irmã. Algo nele não agradava Daryl nem um pouco.

Olhou então a garota que fazia alguns movimentos com as mãos agora. Ela vestia coturnos de cano alto como os do irmão, sujos de sangue e barro. A calça jeans era velha e imunda, a blusa regata deixava a pele a mostra, e o sol parecia não queimá-la com facilidade, aquele tipo de pele morena não queimava tão fácil. Ela não era magra, tinha alguns quilos a mais e parecia que aquilo era genético, o irmão também era um pouco mais gordo. Observou o lenço escuro que ela tinha no pescoço. Não sabia bem porque, mas Daryl sabia que aquele lenço escondia algo. Ela parecia ser o tipo de Professora de jardim de infância, inocente e carinhosa. Daryl não tinha certeza se antes do mundo ir para a merda se aquilo ainda existia, mas estava com uma prova à sua frente de que sim.

"Michonne, você sabe Libras?" Carol perguntou após ver a morena com a katana rir com Gustav e Kira de algo que conversaram.

Michonne virou-se para o grupo, vendo que todos a observavam surpresos. Não era conhecida por sorrir ou rir abertamente, mas a pequena conversa e apresentação do grupo para Kira e Gustav renderam isso.

"Estava apenas apresentando todo mundo."

Gustav riu e olhou Rick, que balançava a cabeça e começava as apresentações corretamente, vendo que Gustav e Kira sorriam a cada nome. Notou que Kira usava um lenço preso ao pescoço e pensou em perguntar o que ela escondia, mas talvez fosse algo relacionado a situação dela, e isso não seria correto na frente de todos. Questionaria Gustav sobre isso em particular. Não poderia ter nenhum risco ali.

"Como chegaram até aqui?" T-Dog questionou, realmente curioso.

"Ficamos algum tempo na estrada, vivendo do que encontramos. Mas é perigoso demais, as estradas estão cheias de mortos e de vivos. Passamos a ficar na floresta, mas também não é tão seguro. Nos viramos como deu, comemos quando deu. Kira me ajudou muito na hora de cozinhar o que eu achava para comer. Sou uma negação na cozinha." Todos sorriram e Kira fez dois movimentos com a mão, dizendo que era verdade. "Ensinei tudo que sei para Kira sobre armas, como atirar, e como... matar essas coisas."

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo, pois era um entendimento geral que nenhum deles gostava de matar aqueles monstros, ainda que no fundo, todos sabiam que aqueles monstros um dia foram pessoas. Kira ouvia o grupo conversando com Gustav, mas notava o homem que estava mais afastado. Ele estava sério, os olhos analisando seu irmão. Ele estava de braços cruzados, o rosto sério, as pernas levemente afastadas, como que pronto para o ataque. Toda sua postura, toda a linguagem dos seu corpo era de ataque, hostil. Sua camisa xadrez sem mangas suja, seu cabelo também, as botas desgastadas, a calça jeans era escura, mas denunciava sangue em algumas partes. Ele era forte, os braços e ombros com músculos trabalhados, Kira sabia que homens como aqueles eram homens de briga, homens de sangue.

Ele tinha uma tira atravessada no peito e essa segurava um arco. Kira sabia que o nome daquilo antigamente era besta, mas aquela era moderna, de mais fácil manuseio. Olhou para as armas que aquele homem carregava. Ele, por estar afastado, lhe chamou a atenção, parecendo um guarda-costas do Xerife. Observou que ele parecia retraído, silencioso, sério demais. A linguagem corporal dele entregava muito. Dizia muito sobre ele.

Quando seus olhos se chocaram, Kira não desviou. Os olhos verdes dele eram intensos, diziam muito, e ela não sabia se estava pronta para a força que aqueles olhos entregavam. Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos dos dele, agora observando um por um do grupo. Havia o garoto, que era filho do Xerife Rick e da mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, Lori. O rapaz deveria estar na casa dos 13 ou 14, já um rapaz forte pelo que via. Lori não estava feliz com aquela situação, via pelo modo como olhava para si e Gustav, e o modo como ela cruzava os braços, segurando os cotovelos, uma posição defensiva.

Olhou para Maggie, abraçada a Glenn. Ambos estavam relaxados e pareciam que se apenas ficassem ali, conversando, tendo um bom dia, não importaria. Hershel, pai de Maggie e Beth, dono da fazenda, parecia encaixar-se bem ao lado esquerdo de Rick. Ele deveria ser o segundo ou terceiro no comando. Carol e Beth eram as mais femininas e delicadas do grupo. Uma sendo mais velha e a outra mais nova, elas pareciam dar um ar mais leve ao grupo sorrindo a maior parte do tempo, trazendo um pouco de serenidade ao grupo. Michonne era o lado duro da ala feminina, com sua katana nas costas e as feições sérias. Mas Kira já notara que ela tinha uma boa alma. T-Dog era o que mais deixava Kira desconfortável, ele olhava para seu irmão com certo receio, como que esperando que ele o atacasse para poder revidar.

E então seus olhos voltaram para o homem afastado, Daryl. Ele ainda a olhava, e Kira parecia que sentia os olhos dele queimando sua pele. Virou seus olhos para as árvores ao longe, tentando achar algo para olhar e não mais sentir aquele incômodo olhar. E isso se prolongou por mais tempo do que ela gostaria. Quando Rick lhe mostrou onde poderiam acampar, agradeceu por poder se afastar daqueles olhos verdes de Daryl Dixon.

* * *

_continuo?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

Agradecendo a Dahi linda que leu os capítulos prontos e o plot e sempre comenta e me faz rir.

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Quais amo amo amo. **

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"I'm searching for answers, not questioned before._

_The curse of awareness, there's no peace of mind."_ - A Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte Carl aproximou-se cedo da barraca que Kira dormira com o irmão. A morena sorriu para ele, esperando que ele falasse algo.

"Sei que não é muito, mas acho que dá para escrever algumas coisas."

Kira sorriu mais ao perceber que o rapaz lhe entregava um pequeno bloco de folhas amarelas, com duas canetas mastigadas nas pontas. Esticou o braço e viu-o um pouco inseguro, mas aproximando-se e abraçando-a quando ela o abraçou. Gostava de crianças e não negaria que aquele era um verdadeiro rapaz educado.

Fez dois sinais e ele olhou-a sem entender. Sorriu, ajoelhando-se no chão de terra batida e vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Kira olhou-o, os olhos verdes e o rosto de crianças não denunciavam o que ele já havia passado. Entretanto, lá estava. A arma, o sangue seco nas roupas, os olhos atentos, as mãos prontas, aquele garoto estava pronto para a batalha. Fosse quando fosse.

Fez o número 1 com a mão e viu-o assentir. Fez outros dois sinais, um como uma explosão à partir de sua boca e logo após tocando o dedo na têmpora e afastando-o do rosto. Carl repetiu e sorriu. Ela então escreveu o que significava.

"Bom dia?" Carl perguntou e Kira assentiu. O rapaz fez o sinal mais duas vezes, a morena balançando a cabeça em aprovação e respondendo para ele. "Kira, sei que você ficará ocupada... e que pode nem querer... mas você me ensina sua língua?"

Kira riu e escreveu no bloco, mostrando para Carl.

"Libras? É como se chama sua língua?" Assentiu. "Ok, você me ensina Libras?"

Carl viu Kira assentir sorridente e se levantou querendo contar para sua mãe e seu pai que aprenderia algo novo sem ser sobre armas e matar errantes. Kira viu Gustav sair da barraca sorrindo e bocejando.

"Deveria ter filhos, Kira, eles não largariam de seu pé."

Kira sorriu triste e começou a pegar algumas peças de roupa. Beth havia vindo mais cedo, dizendo que eles tinham uma banheira, qual poderiam tomar banho. Que já não era banho quente há meses, mas que sempre esquentavam um pouco de água para poderem tomar um merecido banho morno. Kira agradeceu. Não lembrava o que era banho de banheira desde que saíra de sua casa há muito tempo.

"Kira. O que acha deles?"

Gustav perguntou e a irmã o olhou, começando a dizer que eles pareciam boas pessoas, tirando alguns que ela ainda não tinha conseguido 'ler' corretamente.

De longe Daryl observara do momento em que a garota muda saíra da barraca, encontrando Carl, vira como eles se ajoelharam na terra e ela lhe ensinando alguns movimentos. O garoto ficou feliz demais com aquilo, e a garota também parecia ter ficado. Apoiou-se na árvore ao lado de sua barraca observando a dinâmica entre ela e o irmão após Carl ter se afastado.

Ele não usava tanto as mãos para falar com ela, e ela não parecia se importar. Aquilo parecia difícil, eram sinais demais e a todo momento Daryl parecia perder um dos sinais tentando entender o anterior. Viu Michonne aproximando-se e fazendo o mesmo sinal para Kira, que ela havia ensinado Carl. Daryl entendeu que aquilo deveria ser algo como bom dia. Continuou observando os três, queria ter certeza de que nada começaria a dar errado.

Kira sorriu abertamente quando Michonne aproximou-se, conversando com ela, respondendo quando ela lhe perguntara sobre como fora a noite. Gostava disso. Michonne sabia que ela escutava muito bem, mas mesmo assim preferia apenas usar Libras com ela.

"Sei que consegue ouvir, Kira, mas há tempos não treino."

Sorriu. Ela era ótima em ler pessoas, e isso já deveria ter lhe ajudado muito nesses tempos. Questionou sobre o que ela fazia antes de tudo aquilo.

"Era advogada. Você?"

Michonne ficou surpresa ao ver que Kira estava pronta para fazer advocacia na faculdade, mas notou que ela não lhe contou o que aconteceu e disse que era professora de Libras em uma escola.

"Quantos anos tem, Kira?"

Ela pareceu pensar um tempo e Michonne também pensou em quantos anos ela mesma tinha. Viu a morena indicar 21 ou 22 com as mãos e assentiu. Ela então lhe perguntou quantos anos tinha e Michonne não soube exatamente quanto anos tinha.

"Por volta de 30 ou 33. Já não sei."

Kira então elogiou sua pele e como ela não parecia ter essa idade. Michonne quase sorriu novamente, a garota tinha espírito. Viu que Gustav voltava para perto da barraca e Kira colocou a mão na arma, virando a cabeça de lado, olhando de canto de olho por cima do próprio ombro para ver quem se aproximava. Michonne achou isso interessante.

"Sua audição é muito boa."

Então Kira contou a Michonne que sua adição após ficar muda, pareceu aumentar. Que todos seus sentidos melhoraram, que o ditado de que quando se perde um dos sentidos, os outros se aguçam parecia ser verdade. Michonne achou interessante que ela havia lhe contado sem querer que sua condição não era natural, algo havia acontecido e a garota perdera a voz.

* * *

O dia passara calmo. Gustav e Rick conversaram, o Xerife questionando sobre o lenço que Kira usava no pescoço e ele lhe respondera que era pela cicatriz que lá tinha. Gustav não prolongou o assunto, apenas lhe dizendo que Rick não precisava se preocupar, Kira não era uma ameaça nesse sentido. Todos viram que a garota era realmente boa em quase tudo que era chamada para fazer, e que sempre fazia sorrindo.

No final da tarde, Glenn disse que eles ficariam juntos na vigia daquela noite. Gustav gostou daquele voto de confiança, e foi com Glenn e sua arma, municiada novamente, para um ponto mais afastado.

"Então, cara, sua irmã sempre foi muda?"

Gustav riu. Desde o começo notara que Glenn falava o que vinha a cabeça, sem preocupar-se muito em como aquilo soaria. Balançou a cabeça e contou para Glenn exatamente como aconteceu.

"No dia em que ela foi pra casa, eu sentia que haviam se passado anos. Ela ficara tantas semanas em coma, deitada naquela cama, sem falar, sem se mover, respirando com aparelhos... não foi fácil aceitar que ela não falaria, mas foi mais fácil do que vê-la naquela cama, parecendo morta." Gustav odiava lembrar-se daquilo. O corpo de Kira deitado na maca, os olhos cerrados e o peito descendo e subindo pela ajuda do aparelho. "Agradeço todos os dias por tê-la comigo hoje. Ela é tudo que tenho."

"Sei como é." Glenn sorriu olhando para a noite. "Agradeço por Maggie também. Ela é tudo que eu tenho. Não tenho família... que eu sabia, pelo menos."

"Quando cheguei em casa e vi meus pais mortos, achei que Kira também estava. Mas ela é dura na queda." Riu enquanto olhava por cima do ombro, tentando vê-la. "Kira tem aquele rosto inocente, mas consegue ficar irreconhecível quando fica brava."

A conversa durou mais algum tempo e então eles ouviram um barulho atrás de si, viraram as armas rápido e quase atiraram em Daryl.

"Vai dormir."

Glenn sorriu e se despediu de Gustav, deixando-o a sós com Daryl. Ambos sentiam que a atmosfera era pesada entre eles. E o resto da vigia se seguiu no mais pesado silêncio.

* * *

Rick sorriu ao ver Kira entregando canecas de café na manhã seguinte. Ela parecia ser extremamente amigável e prestativa. Era bom ter alguém assim por perto. Estava perto de Carl quando ela se aproximou fazendo dois movimentos com as mãos e vendo-o responder como os mesmos movimentos.

"Bom dia, Kira." Viu-a repetir os movimentos para si. "Oh, isso é bom dia?" Ela assentiu. Carl também fez para si e Rick riu. "Bom dia para você também." Rick imitou os movimentos e os três riram.

Por um momento Rick achou que Carl sorria como a muito tempo não sorria, mas então ele colocou a mão apoiada na arma e toda aquela imagem inocente desaparecera. Rick sabia que nunca mais veria Carl brincar com carrinhos, apenas correr atrás de errantes ou correr deles. Kira escrevia algo em um bloco e entregava para Carl que leu e assentiu avidamente.

"Pai, hoje mais tarde vou com Kira aprender algumas coisas, tá?"

"Ok, mas não atrapalhe." viu Carl sorrindo e afastando-se com duas canecas de café para Beth e Maggie que saiam da casa. "Kira, posso falar com você?" a morena assentiu e aproximou-se um pouco mais. "Gustav ontem me disse que sabe mexer com armas, limpá-las bem. Acha que poderia ajudar Daryl com isso hoje?"

Viu-a pegar o bloco e escrever algo. Leu e sorriu.

"Sim, ele é quem cuida das armas. Teria algum problema?" Ela negou com a cabeça, mas Rick notou que ela parecia incomodada. "Se não estiver confortável com isso..."

Kira levantou as mãos dizendo que não, sorrindo. Não queria que ele entendesse que aquele homem com o arco a incomodava de certo modo. Os olhos dele eram sérios demais, intensos demais. Eles pareciam entrar por sua pele, arranhá-la, querendo saber cada pequeno segredo e detalhe. Rick agradeceu e se afastou e Kira virou-se para sua barraca. Pegaria tudo que precisava para limpar as armas e procuraria Daryl. Talvez a primeira impressão dele não fosse a mais certa e ela logo descobrira que ele era apenas um homem sério, nada mais.

* * *

Daryl estava sentado na varanda da casa, as armas espalhadas na mesa à sua frente, panos, lubrificante, estopa, tudo que precisava para limpar as armas. Quando Rick lhe dissera que ele teria ajuda de Kira, disse-lhe que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma, mas Rick dissera que precisava sim, que eles não poderiam dispor de Daryl perdendo quase quatro horas limpando armas. Que tal processo precisava ser mais rápido, e que com alguém ajudando isso aconteceria.

Ouviu os passos dela na varanda e olhou-a. Os olhos examinavam a mesa e logo após seu rosto, mas não chegavam a seus olhos. Aquilo o incomodou. Não gostava de pessoas que não olhavam em seus olhos. Apontou a arma que ela deveria começar e mesmo de cabeça baixa Daryl a viu pegar a arma, desengatilhar, apontar para o chão, soltar a trava, retirar a bala da agulha, soltar o gatilho, o cano, desmontá-la e colocar na mesa, começando a limpá-la. Aquilo era diferente. Nunca vira mulheres desmontarem arma com aquela facilidade e agilidade.

"Fazia isso antes?"

Os olhos escuros dela olharam os seus e Daryl franziu o cenho. A garota parecia que não estava pronta para responder sua pergunta, mas viu-a balançar a cabeça, negando. Viu-a continuar a fazer a mesma coisa com cada arma de uma mão e então começar a limpar o cano de cada uma, uma pequena escova auxiliando. Notou que ela era rápida, mas os olhos observavam as armas quase sem vê-las.

Daryl não sabia o que pensar. Ela era uma garotinha, muda, assustada e gordinha, deveria ter passado apertado na escola. Todos deveriam atormentá-la por tudo. Olhou o irmão ao longe conversando com Glenn. Sorriu debochado enquanto montava a primeira arma que terminara de desmontar e limpar. O irmão deveria sempre protege-la. Sempre estando lá para fazer o serviço sujo de bater em que a atormentasse por ser gordinha e muda.

Olhou-a. Ela observava-o séria, os olhos escuros olhando os seus, mas desviando no segundo seguinte. Ela não conseguia. E via que seus olhos a assustavam. Gostava daquilo. Não queria nenhuma garotinha perto dele, não novamente. Aquilo apenas o atrapalharia, o deixaria lento. Eles todos já eram um peso extra, apesar de que agora eram tudo o que ele tinha e poderia chamar de família.

Continuou a montar as armas que ela terminava de limpar e lubrificar, quando a viu puxar algo do bolso da calça. O bloco que Carl entregara, e colocá-lo na mesa, escrevendo rápido algo. Daryl parou o que fazia, vendo-a virar o bloco em sua direção. Leu o que estava escrito e olhou-a sério.

"Sim."

Ela havia lhe perguntado se ele fazia aquilo antes, e sim era resposta suficiente. Viu a decepção nos olhos dela. Era como se fosse fácil ler seu rosto. Mas Daryl via que ela sempre que olhava em seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão de medo, insegurança, de confusão. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Não estava ali para ser entendido, não por uma patricinha acima do peso que parecia que choraria a cada vez que olhava para ele.

"Como se vira sendo muda?"

Kira notou que ele mesmo se surpreendera com a pergunta. Talvez ele não estivesse planejando perguntar. Soltou seus cabelos, deixando que caíssem por seu pescoço, tampando o lenço. Não gostava das pessoas perguntando porque usava aquilo, e gostava menos ainda de mostrar a cicatriz. Era extensa, horrível, lhe deixava deformada e as pessoas apenas ficavam com pena. Odiava a pena que via nas pessoas.

Puxou o bloco, escreveu e virou para ele, vendo-o levantar a sobrancelha enquanto lia. Havia escrito que se vira, ela era muda e não cega. Viu-o dar de ombros novamente e voltar a fazer o que fazia antes. Percebeu que talvez a resposta tivesse sido grosseira, mas ele também não parecia ser um poço de delicadeza. Engatilhou a arma e viu-o olhá-la sério.

"É assim que você se vira."

Era uma afirmação. Daryl não podia negar, mesmo que não falasse, mas ela sabia lidar com armas. E se não soubesse antes disso, o soldadinho irmão dela, a ensinara direito. Ela sabia montar, desmontar, limpar, lubrificar, e muito provavelmente atirar. Viu-a sorrir enquanto municiava e engatilhava a outra, deixando-as travadas na mesa. Com certeza era assim que ela se virava naquele mundo.

Daryl e Kira apenas não viram que Gustav olhava-os sérios de onde estava. E ver a irmã sorrindo de algo que aquele homem dissera, não lhe agradara nem um pouco. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente.

* * *

_continuo?_


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.:**_ Bom, quem me conhece sabe que eu não posto fics assim, mas como essa é um pouco diferente, estou postando quase todo dia esses primeiros capítulos até a fic pegar no tranco. O que começa a acontecer agora._

**Agradecendo:**_Guest (please, deixe seu nome da próxima vez) e Leticia_, obrigada mesmo!

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

Agradecendo a Dahi linda que leu os capítulos prontos e o plot e sempre comenta e me faz rir.

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Quais amo amo amo. **

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_ - Secret - The Pierces

**Capítulo 4**

Kira terminou de limpar as armas e levantou-se, fazendo um sinal de até logo para Daryl, que respondeu com um grunhido e então ela saiu da varanda. Por alguma razão desconhecida ele era o que mais a incomodava com aqueles olhos verdes. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aqueles olhos por mais tempo do que alguns segundos. Eram intensos demais e tinham uma força que ela não sabia se queria conhecer.

Vira Beth no caminho e a comprimentou. A garota era boazinha pelo que Kira vira no tempo em que estava lá, e que ela ainda parecia inocente ao meio disso tudo. Apesar de que Kira sabia que era o mesmo tipo de inocência que via nos olhos de Carl. A inocência que já estava corrompida. Viu Gustav vir em sua direção e pararam perto de sua barraca, mas algo na postura dele dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. E foi então que ele começou.

"Porque estava sorrindo para ele?"

Kira fez uma expressão de confusão sem entender sobre o que o irmão falava.

"Dixon, o cara das armas, porque estava sorrindo para ele?"

E então Kira começou a falar, vendo que agora Gustav já não respondia falando, fazia sinais, ficando mais e mais bravo a cada vez que ela lhe dava uma resposta. Kira não entendia de onde aquilo tinha vindo. O irmão falava que não a queria perto de homens como aquele, que eles eram perigosos, que ela não sabia se defender. E a cada vez que ela lhe dizia que sabia se defender, que sabia se cuidar, ele dizia que não, que ele a defendia. Aquilo foi irritando mais e mais Kira.

Michonne aproximou-se da varanda, andando devagar, observando os irmãos brigando mais à frente. Ela entende tudo que eles estão falando, e acha interessante o tópico ser Dixon. Tinha visto os dois limpando as armas na varanda, mas não vira nada demais. Entretanto, Gustav parecia que sim. Ele estava furioso, os movimentos das mãos dele eram rápidos e tremidos, indicando que estava muito bravo. E Kira não ficava atrás, a face dela era uma máscara de raiva, os braços e as mãos se moviam violentamente. Ela estava tentando tirar o assunto de Daryl, mas o irmão voltava a todo momento.

"Bem, Dixon, já começou a causar discórdia entre os irmãos."

"Mas de que merda você está falando?"

Michonne apontou com a cabeça os dois discutindo e Daryl olhou naquela direção. Via Kira e o irmão balançado as mãos e os braços nervosos. Olhou para Michonne e viu-a lhe fitando séria.

"E o que eu tenho com aquilo?"

"Você é o motivo da briga."

Olhou novamente para os dois. A garota parecia furiosa e a todo momento ela dava um passo para frente, e voltava, como que não querendo bater no próprio irmão. Viu que o soldado olhou uma vez para sua direção, os olhos negros de raiva. Daryl conhecia aquela raiva.

"O que eles estão dizendo?"

"Se quiser saber, aprenda Libras."

Michonne se afastou vendo Carl aproximando-se, os olhos atentos a briga de Kira e Gustav. Talvez não tivesse um ser humano na fazenda que não estivesse olhando-os. Carl parou perto de Daryl, vendo que ele também olhava a briga.

"Ela está brava. Muito brava."

Daryl olhou-o, o garoto parecia que estava falando algumas palavras em voz baixa. Entendeu que o pivete estava entendendo o que eles estava falando. Viu-o ficar confuso e então frustrado.

"Tá entendendo o que tá acontecendo?"

"Algumas palavras. Kira disse várias vezes que ela é forte. E Gustav disse que não. Ela disse que ele não pode alguma coisa na vida dela." Carl bufou bravo. "Ela não me ensinou quase nada. Ela só me mostrou umas palavras e Michonne também."

Daryl observou como agora Kira virava-se, soltando-se quando Gustav tentara segurá-la. Ela batera a mão dele para longe de seu ombro e entrara na barraca, fechando o zíper. Sabia que a briga fora feia e que o soldadinho provavelmente dormiria para fora hoje. Quase sorriu de tal pensamento. Viu Carl virarar-se para si. Mordeu o dedão e olhou nos olhos do garoto.

"Ela tá te ensinando esse lance das mãos aí?"

"Libras. Sim. Ela e a Michonne, às vezes." Carl respondeu enquanto arrumava as armas na mesa.

"Vai me passando o que elas te passarem e te ensino a caçar." Viu os olhos de Carl olharem-no brilhando. "Fechado?"

"Com certeza." Carl estava feliz. Não acreditava que ensinaria algo para Daryl. Ele é quem sempre aprendia as coisas. Combinou com Daryl mais a noite e estranhou quando o homem lhe pediu que não abrisse a boca para ninguém, mas concordou.

* * *

Carl toda noite dava uma desculpa diferente e afastava-se do grupo, indo ter com Daryl. Alguns achavam que Daryl estava ensinando algo, mas ninguém sabia que era o contrário. Na primeira noite, Carl estava tímido, e pouco conseguiu ensinar para Daryl. Porém, nas noites seguintes, foi criando coragem e agora brigava com Daryl quando ele fazia o movimento errado. Via que o homem estava aprendendo, mas que não era sua maior habilidade.

Já Daryl achava tudo aquilo difícil demais. Eram movimentos demais para não dizer nada. E aquelas regras, e expressões que o pivete fazia. E tinha a situação de sempre ter que olhar pra pessoa com quem estava falando. Daryl não era fã de encarar ninguém por muito tempo, apenas se precisasse.

Desde o primeiro dia que Carl fora lhe ensinar, ele notara que a garota estava evitando-o. Era como se chegasse em um lugar e ela saísse, como se a peste estivesse presente. E isso irritava-o. Em toda sua vida fora assim. Em toda sua vida as pessoas o olhavam diferente. Sim, ele morava em um trailer com o pai e o irmão. Sim, ele era um caipira. Sim, ele viva com os lábios cortados e os olhos roxos. E sim, ele não dava a mínima.

E Daryl sabia que ela, como uma patricinha agiria assim. O irmão a fizera ver que ele era um caipira que não merecia atenção. E para Daryl isso era melhor. Mas queria mesmo assim entender quando eles começassem a falar. Queria saber se eles estavam falando dele ou de alguém do grupo. Ou algo que pudesse prejudicar o grupo.

Já se faziam mais de quatro dias que o garoto viera lhe ensinar e estava aprendendo. Devagar, mas estava, e foi então que andando pela lateral da casa viu Kira. Ela parou logo a sua frente, estava olhando para baixo, como que não prestando atenção. Ela levantou a cabeça rápida, os olhos assustados. Mirou-a sem se preocupar se ela se sentiria mal ou não. Ele queria ver quanto tempo ela ficaria ali e então sairia correndo de volta para o irmão. Porém, dessa vez ela ficou. Ela não moveu um músculo e Daryl não soube bem se deveria continuar ali. Ela parecia mais e mais corajosa conforme os dias passavam, e aquilo apenas mostrava isso.

Ela estava de blusa regata, o lenço enrolado no pescoço, calça jeans suja de terra e os cabelos soltos. Daryl achava aquele cabelo bonito. Lembrava-se do dia em que limpavam as armas juntos e ela soltara os cabelos, deixando-os cair pelos ombros. Eram cabelos bonitos, de um tom de preto que ele não se lembrava de ver em outro lugar. Mudou o peso da perna e desviou dela, continuando na direção de sua barraca. Não tinha ideia do que fora aquilo, mas a garota parecia corajosa demais agora. E isso daria merda. Merle estava lhe avisando sobre isso mais uma vez.

* * *

Kira estava atenta as pessoas ao seu redor e conseguia ouvir alguém chegando a mais de 10 passos. Mas o dia em que esbarrara com Daryl na lateral da casa, fora uma surpresa. Ele parecia determinado a não lhe deixar passar, e Kira decidiu testá-lo. Sabia, por fato, que ele não gostava de manter contato visual por muito tempo. Sabia que ele logo desviava os olhos, parecia que mesmo que a intensidade dos olhos dele fosse grande, ele é quem não queria contar nada olhando muito tempo para alguém.

E Kira sabia bem que logo ele desistiria. Entretanto, o olhar dele ainda a deixava sentindo-se como uma criança. Era estranho. Não dava a mínima para o que ele achava sobre si, sabia o que ele pensava, conhecera garotos como ele, igual Gustav dissera. Garotos que lhe lembravam constantemente que era um pouco acima do peso, que era pequena, que era muda. E por um tempo incomodou-se, chorava até dormir, ou até Gustav saber e ir ter com quem a chateara. Agora, porém, enfrentava. Agora, não ligava para nada daquilo.

Nos primeiros dias após a briga com Gustav evitara tanto Daryl quanto seu irmão. Estava brava com Gustav por tratá-la como criança. E não queria ter com Daryl pois ainda sentia que Gustav poderia fazer alguma besteira e o grupo decidiria por não deixá-los mais ficar. E Kira já gostava dali. Todas as pessoas eram boas, se ajudavam, gostavam de estarem ali, apesar de não ser opcional. Mas então, agora que estava ali, olhando Daryl nos olhos, Kira não sabia bem o que sentir. Fora quatro dias escapando dele. Quatro dias saindo quando ele chegava, e chegando quando ele saia. Era óbvio que ele já havia percebido, mas ela também estava fazendo isso com o irmão, então não ligava muito se ele percebesse.

O olhar durou apenas alguns segundos, mas fora o suficiente para saber que Daryl estava ciente de que ela não estava permanecendo perto dele por algum motivo. Viu-o desviar de si e seguir seu caminho, e Kira tentou resistir a tentação de olhar para trás, vê-lo e talvez criar a esperança de que ele fosse olhar para trás. Respirou fundo e olhou por cima do próprio ombro. Mas Dixon apenas continuou andando até chegar em sua barraca e entrou.

Kira queria entender o que acontecera, mas a verdade é que não sabia. Os dias que se seguiram mostraram que ela sabia menos sobre si mesma do que achava. Por vezes, enquanto ajudava Carol com a roupa, Lori com a comida, Maggie e Glenn com a plantação ou Rick com as cercas, Kira deixava os olhos vagando pela fazenda, achando Daryl. E por vezes o vira olhando-a.

Não sabia ao certo qual era o motivo dele lhe olhar. Kira não era nenhuma adolescente mais, mas não sabia se sentia como se ele estivesse olhando-a porque estava interessada. Mas então lembrava-se sobre quem estava pensando e em que época estavam. Era um maldito apocalipse e ninguém estava ali para arranjar namorado. Mas o vira lhe olhar, desviando os olhos segundos depois. Não entendia, e talvez nunca fosse. Após aquela noite, ele não lhe dirigira a palavra também. E agora ele não parecia notar sua existência, apenas quando ela o pegava olhando-a.

E as semanas passaram. Já haviam se passado mais de três semanas que estavam ali. Tudo parecia calmo, quando em uma tarde, estava ajudando Glenn e Maggie com o plantio, quando Maggie avistou dois dos errantes, como eles chamavam. Kira pediu que ela não atirasse. Pegou a pá que estava usando e seguiu na direção dos dois errantes. Ouvira Glenn e Maggie vierem atrás de si, alguns passos para trás, e sorriu. Eles achavam que ela não daria conta, mas mostraria que dava. Estava há dias precisando estravassar toda sua frustração, raiva e tristeza, por isso ficou feliz de ter algo em que descontar.

Quando aproximou-se do primeiro, levantou a pá vendo o errante seguir o movimento, e com apenas um giro dos braços, a parte de metal da pá, bateu de encontro com a cabeça do morto, derrubando-o e parando na hora. O segundo veio correndo e Kira apenas girou o corpo, saindo do caminho dele, mas levantando novamente a pá, como um taco, e acertou esse na parte de trás da cabeça. Bateu a pá no chão, vendo Glenn e Maggie sorrindo e levantando as mãos. Odiava matá-los, afinal, um dia eles foram humanos, mas Kira precisava colocar os sentimentos que tinha no peito para fora.

Quando olhou na direção da fazendo viu que Daryl, Rick e Gustav olhavam-na, e apenas Rick sorria. Deu de ombros e voltou a fazer o que fazia com Glenn e Maggie. Tomando cuidado de limpar a pá antes de usá-la. Algum tempo depois Rick aproximara-se, avisando-a de que ela pegaria as primeiras horas de vigia. Sorriu. Ainda não havia ficado de vigia, e Rick dando-lhe essa oportunidade poderia provar-se um pouco mais. Porém, o sorriso morreu de seu rosto quando soube que seu parceiro de ronda seria Daryl.

Todos os sentimentos misturados das últimas três semanas voltaram, e Kira não soube bem como se sentir.

* * *

Quando foi para a ronda, ela já estava lá. Arma nas mãos, cabelo preso, coturno e blusa de frio. Sabia que aquilo seria uma merda de vigia. A garota não o queria perto, e parecia que a cada vez que pensava nisso ficava furioso. Haviam se passado três semanas ou mais desde que ela estivera limpando as armas, e agora seriam obrigados a ficarem quatro horas juntos.

Daryl ficara essas semanas tentado ao máximo não ficar perto dela, afastar-se. Ela era apenas mais uma garota. Apenas mais uma boca para alimentar quando saia para caçar. Porém, sempre que olhava pela fazenda, seus olhos encontrava-na, e logo ela estava lhe olhando também. Sabia que ela poderia apenas estar lhe fitando, ou apenas estar olhando naquela direção. Não enganava-se com aquilo. Uma patricinha como ela nunca iria olhar na direção dele.

Quando parou próximo dela, a viu olhá-lo e sorrir. Virou o rosto olhando na direção contrária. O que ela queria, que ele ficasse sorrindo que nem imbecil? Ela que se fodesse. Ouviu duas batidas no chão e olhou na direção dela. Viu-a jogar o bloco amarelo de notas, segurou-o antes que ele caísse, lendo o que estava escrito.

"Tanto faz."

Devolveu o bloco onde ela havia perguntado se ele estava bem. Viu-a escrever algo mais, entregando o bloco. Pegou-o com raiva e leu em voz alta.

"Está bravo? Não, que inferno."

Devolveu o bloco novamente e viu-a semi-cerrando os olhos. A luz que vinha do archote perto deles lhe permitia vê-la nitidamente. Ela parecia confusa, brava e levemente chateada. Deu de ombros.

"Estou, tanto faz." Moveu o peso da perna, levando o dedão até a boca, mordendo a unha, arrancado pele dos lados. "Você?" Perguntou após algum tempo em silêncio.

Viu-a lhe fitar. Não sabia se era surpresa ou se apenas estava pensando se responderia. E então ela moveu a mão fazendo um sinal e depois outro. Por um momento Daryl pensou nos movimentos e lembrou-se de que Carl já havia lhe ensinado aquilo. Respondeu com o que lembrava e viu os olhos dela se abrirem em surpresa. Sorriu. Gostava de ver a surpresa na cara das pessoas que achavam que ele era incapaz de algo.

"Carl está... mostrando o que sabe." Deu de ombros e a viu se aproximar um passo. "Não é grande coisa mesmo. Até que é fácil."

Sorriu quando ele lhe dissera que Carl estava lhe mostrando alguns sinais, isso significava que ele queria aprender a se comunicar com ela. Não queria criar nenhum tipo de esperança, nenhum tipo de sentimento, mas era impossível quando ele começava a mastigar a pele do dedão, olhando para baixo.

Fez o mesmo movimento que ele fizera querendo dizer aprendendo, mas ele tentou novamente e não saiu certo. Riu e balançou a cabeça negando. Ele pareceu ficar irritado com isso, então aproximou-se, colocando a arma na mão direita e segurando a mão dele na esquerda. Por um segundo quando tocou a pele dele no pulso, viu-o retesar, como que não querendo ser tocado e soltou-o.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu que ele voltava com a mão para a sua, olhando para baixo. Engoliu em seco e olhou para a mão dele, segurando-a devagar. Moveu a mão na posição correta, afastando os dedos dele devagar. E Kira sentia toda sua pele arder. Ele era quente, mais quente que as outras pessoas. Parecia que a pele dele era grossa, mas não como havia pensado. Ele tinha o cheiro de terra e cigarro, e aquilo parecia ser algo tão característico dele.

Engoliu em seco novamente ao mostrar como ele deveria mover a mão para trás. Ele fez o movimento, e então Kira criou coragem e olhou para cima. Não deveria ser uma adolescente com isso. Ele era um homem, apenas isso. Ele era mais velho, mais experiente na vida, mas ela era uma mulher, tinha as experiências da vida também. Ambos haviam sofrido e ambos haviam perdido muito. Porém, ela sabia que aqueles olhos eram fortes, aqueles olhos eram intensos, aqueles olhos eram pesados e violentos. E descreviam exatamente quem era Daryl Dixon.

Daryl viu-a afastar-se um passo após mostrar o movimento para ele, e então ela o olhara nos olhos. Ela era menor e olhava-a de cima. E mesmo assim ele sabia muito bem que ela era forte como ele. Os olhos dela tornaram-se fortes quando o olhava, ela não parecia mais ter aquele medo de antes. Mas havia algo mais. Algo que ela achava que estava escondido. Algo que ele queria saber, mesmo que nunca fosse perguntar.

A pele dela era morna, era macia. Ela tinha cheiro de alguma fruta, não conseguia saber qual. E ela parecia uma menina com aquele cabelo preso dos lados da cabeça. Mas ali, daquele modo, com a respiração rápida e engolindo em seco daquele jeito, ela parecia uma mulher que não sabia bem o que fazer. Daryl poderia ver que ela queria algo, mas que não sabia o que era. E ele sabia que ele queria algo, mesmo que há dias estivesse negando e Merle em sua mente estivesse lhe dizendo que era aquilo. Que ele queria exatamente aquilo.

* * *

_continuo?_


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.:**_ Mais um capítulo dessa fic que eu adoro... não estou tendo tanto retorno, mas mesmo assim, é uma fic que eu gostei demais e continuaria postando todo mês..._

E agradecendo a dona Dahi que surta com as coisas que escrevo e me empolga... xD

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as originais.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"I feel that I'm growing ever strong, but I'm wrong."_ - Infernal Anxiety - Ronnit

**Capítulo 5**

Rick estava sentado em um tronco próximo ao estábulo, os olhos varrendo a noite. Sua mente voava de encontro aos que tinha perdido, aqueles que amava. Não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de perder mais nenhum deles. Era terrível que eles não conseguissem mais viver em um mundo onde ele pensava estar no controle das situações. Era horrível saber que ele não tinha controle mais do que poderia acontecer com Carl, Lori e o bebê que estava a caminho. Rick nunca sentira-se tão impotente em toda sua vida.

Viu Carl aproximando-se, ele parecia agitado. Levantou, a mão instintivamente correndo para a arma, pronto para atirar. Mas ele vinha sorrindo, e parecia que era um sorriso genuíno.

"Pai, o que acha da Kira?"

Rick sabia que desde que ela chegara com o irmão, Carl passava muito tempo com ela, e que ele gostava dela, parecia uma irmã mais velha. Por vezes os vira abraçados, rindo, conversando em Libras. Kira parecia realmente querer ensinar Carl, desviá-lo um pouco do mundo que viviam.

"Ela parece uma boa garota. Preocupada com você."

Carl assentiu enquanto parava de lado para o pai, olhando a fazenda afastada, as pequenas luzes acessas, a luz do archote de Daryl e Kira mais á esquerda. Sorriu ao olhar naquela direção.

"E do Daryl, pai?"

Levou um tempo maior para ponderar sobre o que falaria.

"Daryl é um homem difícil, Carl. Ele teve uma infância difícil, uma adolescência pior, e acredito que a vida adulta ele não deixou que fosse mais fácil. Ele cresceu de forma bem diferente da sua." Viu Carl ficar triste com aquilo. "Porque dessas perguntas?"

Carl olhou para seu pai, sorrindo. Rick via aquele sorriso sincero nos lábios do filho novamente, e não conseguiu não ficar feliz por aquilo. Fosse qual fosse o motivo.

"Eu vi Daryl e Kira se olhando... tipo, olhando olhando mesmo."

Rick riu e passou a mão pelos ombros do rapaz.

"Isso é bom, Carl. Daryl é um homem difícil que não se abre para ninguém. Se Kira conseguiu se aproximar dele, é sinal de que tem um coração ali que ainda não foi totalmente consumido por esse mundo destruído."

Carl concordou, feliz de saber que mesmo com tudo aquilo, até os mais difíceis tinham alguém com quem poderiam contar.

* * *

Era a segunda vez que fechava os olhos e abria, fitando a parte de dentro da barraca. Sabia que em pouco tempo o sol sairia e teria que levantar, fazer outro dia acontecer na fazenda. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, a mente corria, o corpo começava a relaxar, mas ainda sentia a pele dela contra seu punho. E Daryl sabia muito bem em que tipo de merda estava se enfiando, vira nos olhos dela.

**"Então a patricinha gordinha tá te dando água na boca, Darlina?"**

"Não sei de que merda você está falando."

**"Ela é muda, o que é ótimo, mulheres falam demais... sempre falando merda, sempre reclamando, sempre a mesma porra... ela tem essa vantagem."**

"Não... ela ser muda não muda porra nenhuma, Merle."

Merle riu alto dentro da mente de Daryl, fazendo-o se remexer desconfortável no saco de dormir. Estava sem camisa, sem calça, apenas de boxer e meias. A noite estava quente, acompanhando o dia que também estava insuportável.

**"Ahhhh irmãozinho, você já está de babaquices? Ela é só mais uma patricinha. Pegue, foda, agradeça e mande passear. Não vá ficar de palhaçada quando tem uma livre para você."**

"Ela não é nada... não quero nada..."

**"Certeza, Darlina? Ela parece que daria conta de dar um passeio com um Dixon."**

Merle ria na mente de Daryl, e ele desistiu de responder. O que ele dissera fazia sentido, Daryl não poderia estar de babaquices com aquela garota. Ela era diferente, aparentemente não ligava para ficar perto dele, não mais ao menos, e agora o que pensava sobre ela não mais condizia. Ainda não dava a mínima se ela gostava dele ou não, ou se o irmão também gostava, mas havia algo nela, no modo como ela olhara essa noite.

Estalou o pescoço e fechou os olhos novamente. Estava imaginando coisas. Queria acreditar que uma patricinha como ela o olharia, mas aquilo não era música ou filme. Não havia final feliz para ele. Não havia final feliz para ninguém. As pessoas sempre iam embora, sempre partiam, sempre o deixavam. E nada mudaria isso, e nada que ele pensasse o faria aceitar que ela lhe olhara diferente hoje. Ela queria algo. Dormiu com os olhos dela em sua mente.

* * *

Amarrou o lenço no pescoço, alisando a camiseta no corpo. Não lembrava-se da última vez que sentira a pele formigar pela possibilidade de ver alguém. E também sabia o quão ridícula estava sendo com tudo aquilo. Ele não era um homem comum. Ele não estava interessado nela, mesmo que o olhar na noite passada tivesse sido diferente de tudo que acontecera desde que chegara na fazenda.

Porém, Kira não se iludia. Não era padrão de beleza. Seu corpo era coberto de cicatrizes, tinha alguns quilos a mais, não sabia ser uma guerreira como Michonne. E sabia que aquele deveria ser o padrão de mulher que ele muito provavelmente deveria estar acostumado. Puxou os cabelos para cima, prendendo-os em um enorme coque no topo da cabeça. O dia estava quente demais. Saiu da barraca e olhou ao redor vendo que as pessoas começavam a fazer o que tinham que fazer.

Procuraria Rick para ver no que poderia ajudar naquele dia. Caminhou observando que ele estava ao lado da casa, conversando com Daryl. Sentiu sua barriga gelar por um segundo. Engoliu em seco e ouviu Rick dizer seu nome. Parou e ouviu-o terminar a frase.

"...o irmão dela não gostará nada disso e você sabe."

Estalou a língua no céu da boca, chamando atenção dos dois. Daryl imediatamente ficou sério, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Ela que decide."

Kira olhou para Daryl e então chamou a atenção de Rick, indicando para que ele falasse com ela e não com Daryl. Rick sorriu achando engraçado aquela pequena menina defendendo um homem como Daryl. Aquilo significava algo.

"Bom dia, Kira." Ela respondeu com aquele mesmo sinal que já havia aprendido, e Rick imitou-a. "Kira, seu irmão não... acho que você e Daryl..." Rick passou a mão pela cabeça sem saber bem como falar com ela. Respirou fundo e recomeçou. "Gustav pode não gostar dessa proximidade que você e Daryl tem."

Kira viu pelo canto dos olhos que Daryl movia-se desconfortável, mas ainda ali. Pegou o bloco de notas começando a escrever rapidamente. Odiava que ainda tivesse que fazer aquilo, mas ninguém tinha obrigação de saber Libras. Entregou o bloco de folhas amarelas para o Xerife, vendo-o ler.

"Eu sei que isso é problema seu e de Daryl. E que vocês não tem nada... mas acredite, todos estamos cientes de que existe algo..." Kira viu Rick olhar sério para Daryl e então voltar a olhá-la. "Gustav não gostará, Kira."

Pediu o bloco e escreveu outra frase. Daryl tentou ler, mas ela escondeu e sorriu.

"Se ele tiver que falar algo, ele falará comigo." Rick leu em voz alta. "Espero que esteja certa." Rick sorriu e se afastou.

Kira virou-se para Daryl, que ainda estava na mesma posição, os olhos observando-a sérios. Kira achava que havia cometido um erro ao entrar na conversa daquele jeito, mas precisava impor-se. Daryl não era inocente em nada, mas muito menos culpado. Gustav demonstrara ciúme excessivo para com ela, e sempre fora daquele jeito, toda sua vida. Viu Daryl olha-la de cima, analisando-a. Engoliu em seco e virou-se para partir, guardando o bloco de notas no bolso da calça jeans. Não queria ficar no caminho dele, por mais que quisesse que ele falasse qualquer coisa.

"Vou limpar as armas."

A voz dele, o sotaque do sul, a rouquidão a pararam e Kira engoliu em seco, a barriga gelando novamente enquanto se virava. Levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele descruzou os braços e começou a andar na direção da varanda da casa. Observou-o, e quando ele notou que ela não havia se movido, olhou-a.

"Daí não conseguirá ajudar."

Sorriu. Ele estava chamando-a para ajudar, do jeito dele, ao menos.

* * *

Sentaram-se próximos, Kira de costas para a fazenda e Daryl de lado. As armas estavam espalhadas pela mesa de madeira e ela parecia querer quebrar com o peso. Kira limpava as armas que Daryl desmontava, um sistema rápido de limpeza que haviam adquirido da última vez que limparam. Olhou-o várias vezes durante o processo. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam saber que ela estava observando-o, mas se recusavam a olhá-la.

Viu-o colocar mais uma arma na mesa e então soltar a arma que havia acabado de pegar. Kira olhou-o, e pela primeira vez viu Daryl Dixon sem graça.

"Você... está... bem... com... essa... Como é o sinal para merda?"

Ele pontuava cada palavra com um sinal e Kira quase riu. Era normal que pessoas que estavam no início da aprendizagem de Libras usassem a fala como guia, mas com ele foi interessante. Ele sabia que ela escutava, que ela não era surda, mas ele estava se esforçando para aprender a linguagem. E isso, para Kira, significava muito.

Viu-a balançar a cabeça respondendo que não, e perguntou novamente, dessa vez sem os sinais.

"Você está bem com essa merda toda do seu irmão?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"A briga de vocês foi por isso?"

Ela limpou outra arma, assentindo. Daryl queria dar pontapés no irmão dela. Chuta-lo até que ele perdesse o ar. Eles não tinham nada, e mesmo assim o babaca a havia chateado. Balançou a cabeça e pegou outra arma, desmontando-a. Colocou-a na mesa e percebeu que ela o olhava. Viu-a começar a mover as mãos, mas perdeu dois sinais e pediu que ela repetisse. Ela o fez, e Daryl entendeu que ela dizia não entender da briga com o irmão.

"Ele acha que... você tem... que está comigo."

Viu-a rir e não entendeu. Pensou nos sinais que fizera e aparentemente todos estavam certo. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Tá errado algumas das merdas de sinais?"

Kira riu. Ele ficava irritado e isso fazia com que falasse mais e mais palavrões, o sotaque cada vez mais carregado. Deu risada e mostrou o movimento certo para indicar um relacionamento. Era estranho falar disso com ele, mas ele parecia não deixar o assunto morrer.

Riu de novo do sinal que ele estava fazendo. Estava errado, e mesmo que já tivesse lhe mostrado duas vezes, ele não parecia conseguir acertar. Soltou a arma na mesa, pegando a mão dele. Como estavam próximos, Kira virou-se no banco, ficando de frente para ele, não de lado. Notou que a pele de Daryl estava quente novamente, e que dessa vez ele não havia puxado a mão da sua. Engoliu em seco e sorriu, mostrando o movimento com uma mão, e segurando o braço dele com a outra.

Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo que ele não olhava para sua mão, mas sim seu rosto. Engoliu em seco de novo. Era isso. Aquele era o momento, fazer ou não e provavelmente arrepender-se de não ter feito. Puxou o braço dele, trazendo o tronco dele em sua direção, vendo que ele vinha um pouco relutante. Os olhos verdes escuros miravam-na sérios, talvez tentando amedrontá-la, mas Kira estava decidida. Puxou até que o rosto dele estivesse próximo ao seu, e sem pensar, terminou o caminho, colando seus lábios aos dele.

Por um segundo Daryl quase puxou sua mão da dela, afastando-se, mas então vira a determinação nos olhos dela. Aquilo não era pena, ela queria. Deixou seguir, até que sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Por um momento pensou que talvez não tivesse tido muitos beijos em sua vida. Era, na verdade, apenas sexo, beijo era íntimo demais e Daryl não queria aquilo. Porém, com Kira, era diferente. Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios. A mão dela lhe segurava pelo punho agora, não deixando que ele se afastasse. E Daryl não queria se afastar.

Sentiu a ponta da língua dela contra seu lábio inferior, e isso enviou uma descarga elétrica por seu corpo, indo direto para o meio de suas pernas. Quase afastou-a naquele momento, mas queria mais. Seu corpo queria mais. Abriu a boca, empurrou sua língua contra a dela. Ouviu-a suspirar, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que soltasse seu braço dela, sentindo-a ficar tensa por um momento durante o beijo, mas relaxar quando puxou o banco dela por baixo, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Ela estava entre as suas pernas, e suas bocas não se descolavam. Era estranho sentir o corpo quente, a mente vazia, e as merdas dos sentimentos por todos os lados. Sentia-se uma menininha e queria se chutar por isso. Entretanto, ela fazia isso. Aquela patricinha muda fazia isso. Fazia todo seu corpo esquentar, toda sua mente ficar sem pensamentos coerentes. Empurrou o corpo para frente, forçando sua boca contra a dela. Ela parecia não ligar para isso, e empurrou o corpo para frente também, a boca ainda mais colada a sua.

As mãos dela estavam em seus joelhos, e Daryl sentia a pele quente pelo jeans. Queria poder levantar e cola-la a seu corpo. E ela parecia querer a mesma coisa. Pensou em levantar, puxa-la para si, leva-la para sua barraca e resolver logo aquele problema, mas assim que pensou nisso, sabia que não seria assim.

Kira não conseguia não sentir o corpo queimar. Ele tinha um beijo delicioso. Os lábios eram fortes e exigentes e demandavam uma atenção que ela não conhecia. Não entendia a força. Suspirou e sentiu-o correr a mão por seu ombro, seguindo para seu cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Quando os dedos dele se enroscaram em seu cabelo, Kira sentiu as pernas amolecerem, e deu graças a Deus por estar sentada. Ele era o caçador e ela a caça. Por algum tempo o que importava era a boca de Daryl Dixon contra a sua, os lábios exigentes dele, a mão dele em seus cabelos, puxando-a com força contra si.

Entretanto, ouviram passos altos e ao se separarem, viram Michonne e Carol, ambas próximas deles. Sorriu de volta para Carol enquanto sentia Daryl soltar seu cabelo, afastando-se o máximo que conseguia sem sair do lugar no banco. Riu disso, ele voltava ao velho Daryl. Mas ela agora conhecia o outro lado dele, e queria vê-lo novamente.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:**_ Olha, que eu sou fraca e adoro postar essa fic... vai entender... ahauhauhauauhau_

_Obrigadinha: **Ludq e Letícia** por comentarem no último capítulo, vocês são umas lindas!_

E agradecendo a dona Dahi que surta com as coisas que escrevo e me empolga... xD

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as originais.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"I'm getting tired of this shit. I've got no room when it's like this._

_What you want of me, just deal with it."_ - I Don't Care - Apocalyptica

**Capíutlo 6**

O arco pesava por sobre seu ombro esquerdo, suas mãos corriam a vegetação no chão, procurando rastros de algum animal que ainda se encontrasse por perto. Se esse animal fosse esperto correria e se esconderia. Daryl estava bravo, irritado. Não ouvira quando Michonne e Carol se aproximaram, estava tão preso ao beijo de Kira. E o sorriso que ela dera quando se afastaram, quando saiu da varanda ouvindo Carol falar algo para Michonne e ambas rirem baixo. Aquilo havia deixado ele ainda mais irritado.

Sabia bem que logo todo mundo saberia, mulheres adoram fofocar. Era como se estivesse de volta ao mundo de antigamente e as garotas do colégio ficassem cochichando quando ele passava. Odiava aquilo. Era uma merda antes e continuava a ser agora. Decidira caçar e sair dali. Em pouco tempo Glenn e Maggie também estavam sorrindo na direção dele, e T-Dog lhe dera alguns tapinhas nas costas. Quase arrancara o braço dele fora.

Não entendia o porque daquilo. Fora só um beijo, não havia pedido a garota em casamento. E quantos anos ela tinha mesmo? Não lembrava-se de ter perguntado. Não lembrava-se de muita coisa mesmo, apenas do beijo. Levantou e passou a mão no rosto, grunhindo como um bicho logo após. Era uma merda que estivesse sem saber o que fazer, Ainda sentia os lábios dela contra o seu, os fios de cabelo dela preso entre seus dedos e a vontade de puxá-la para si.

Daryl não tinha ideia do que era gostar de alguém. Nunca acontecera antes, e se sim, ele não lembrava. Sentia que ela poderia ser parte constante de sua vida, como os outros, eram um grupo de sobreviventes, mas aquilo... aquela merda não daria certo exatamente como Merle lhe dissera. Um maldito apocalipse não é momento para se arrumar um rabo de saia para mandar na sua vida.

**"Um bom momento como qualquer outro."**

Merle disse rindo em sua mente. Daryl balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo sujo. Ele não era homem de flores, alianças, chocolates. O máximo que poderia garantir era defendê-la de algum errante e possível ameaça. Talvez alguns esquilos para jantar. Fechou os olhos e estalou o pescoço. Mas que merda estava pensando? Ela era só uma garota. Apenas uma garota que aparentemente não tinha muita ideia de onde estava se metendo. Não conseguia entender a vontade que ela parecia ter por ele, aquilo só havia acontecido algumas vezes e ele finalizara aquela vontade sempre encostando a mulher em uma mesa de bar ou contra uma parede.

Não via isso acontecendo com Kira. Ela era fogo, via isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era vidro. Aquele vidro fino que caipiras como ele quebrariam apenas de passar perto. Daryl não se enganava, terminara o colégio, o primeiro da família a fazer isso, mas era só. Não era rico, não era educado, não era carinhoso e muito menos sabia lidar com pessoas. O que aquela garota queria? E o que ele queria com ela? Não sabia. Não tinha a resposta para aquilo e isso o deixava frustrado. E com isso, irritado. Andou alguns passos e ouviu a sua direita galhos se partindo. Sorriu minimamente pelo canto da boca, era exatamente o que precisava, algo para descontar toda sua frustração.

Puxou a faca do coldre e aproximou-se vendo dois errantes vindo em sua direção. Eles o tinham visto e agora vinham mais rápidos. Um estava praticamente irreconhecível pelo estrago que fizeram nele, mas ainda vinha rápido e com fome. Usou uma árvore como escudo e acertou a cabeça dele com a faca, enterrando a lâmina até o cabo. Puxou a lâmina, empurrando o corpo dele com o pé para facilitar, e preparou-se para pegar o segundo, que vinha mais devagar.

Levantou o braço, porém, o corpo caiu a sua frente, uma lâmina enterrada ao lado da cabeça. Puxou o arco rapidamente e olhou ao redor, vendo que Kira estava parada não muito longe, uma outra faca nas mãos. Abaixou o arco e andou até ela, irritado.

"Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui?"

Kira não entendeu a reação dele, achou que ele gostaria de estar sozinho com ela novamente. Guardou a faca no coturno. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos, odiando ter tido aquela ideia. Não conhecia Daryl, não sabia quem ele era. Mas a cada vez que ele lhe falava daquele jeito, entendia que ele na verdade, não a queria por perto. Talvez o beijo tivesse sido apenas aquilo, um beijo e Kira com sua mente infantil estivesse entendendo tudo errado.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, virando-se. Não conseguia acreditar o quão idiota tinha sido. Ele era um homem feito, era um caçador, um homem que apenas aproveitara-se do momento e da situação. Quase se chutou mentalmente, ele era um homem, aproveitaria _qualquer_ situação. Ela não era especial, precisava colocar isso na cabeça.

"Como chegou aqui sem fazer barulho?"

A pergunta dele, próxima e baixa, fez Kira parar. Não se virou, mas sorriu. Havia aprendido com Gustav a evitar o solo, pisar em raízes grossas, em pisar com todo o pé no chão, evitar galhos, folhas. Demorara alguns meses, mas aprendera. E se Daryl Dixon não a tinha escutado, aprendera realmente. Continuou de costas para ele, ouvindo a respiração dele próxima. Ele deveria estar parado logo atrás de si, e Kira estava com o orgulho ferido demais para virar-se.

"Como?"

Ele perguntou novamente e ela fez dois sinais com as mãos, sem virar-se ainda. O primeiro ele entendeu, mas o segundo não tinha ideia do que significava. Irritou-se. Ela não estava virando, a postura era de alguém irritado. E ele não entendia. O porque diabos ela estaria irritada? Viu-a continuar a andar. Jogou o arco para trás e segurou-a pelo ante-braço, empurrando-a contra uma árvore. Os olhos dela estavam sérios, a boca semi aberta.

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

Ela molhou os lábios novamente, engolindo em seco logo após. Daryl não sabia mais reagir. Ela parecia ter aquele efeito estranho que ele não entendia, e aquilo irritava-o ao extremo. Apertou mais a mão contra o braço dela, vendo-a fazer uma expressão de dor. Aquilo era bom, ela precisava saber quem ele era. Viu-a reagir, e antes que tivesse tempo de segurar, a mão livre dela prendia-se em seu braço. Sabia que ela não teria força para lhe machucar apenas segurando-o, mas então sentiu.

Por um segundo apenas mirou-a. Ela estava com as unhas cravadas em sua pele, e não parecia que soltaria tão cedo. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, vendo que ela não desistiria. Tentou puxar o braço, mas apenas fez com que as unhas dela fincassem ainda mais em sua pele, sabia que aquilo cortaria. Apertou mais a mão no ante-braço dela, aproximando-se um passo. Ela suspirou e apertou mais as unhas. Grunhiu de dor, sabendo bem que as expressões dela também eram de dor. Quase sorriu. Ela estava tentando ser durona, mas perderia. Aproximou-se novamente, o corpo dela colado ao seu, preso a árvore. Sentiu-a cravar as unhas ainda mais em sua pele e sentiu sangue escorrer pelos machucados.

"Acho que seria bom pra você parar com essa merda."

E ela sorriu. Daryl não tinha ideia do que sentiria após aquilo, mas aquele sorriso fora o suficiente para soltar o braço dela, correndo a mão para os cabelos dela novamente, enquanto atacava a boca dela com a sua. Sentiu-a soltando seu braço e a dor apenas o deixou mais excitado. Não entendia isso. Não entendia o que ela causava em si. Empurrou-a contra a árvore, beijando-a. Não ligava pra mais merda nenhuma, aquilo era o agora, o resto poderia se fuder que ele não dava a mínima.

* * *

Rick já havia andando metade da fazenda quando ouviu pela quarta vez que Kira também não estava por ali. Horas antes tinha visto Daryl sair irritado, e sabia que isso era por todos estarem lhe olhando e sorrindo pelo beijo que Michonne e Carol o viram dando em Kira. Mas Kira ter sumido também significava que eles estavam juntos e isso poderia ser um problema. Chamou Gustavo e pediu que o ajudasse com as cercas altas, evitando que ele procurasse por Kira, mas assim que chegaram as cercas o rapaz virou para si.

"Eu sei que ela não está por aqui." Rick olhou-o sério. Era aquele momento, saberia agora se o que Kira e Daryl tinham seria um problema. "Não gosto dele, Rick, por mais que você já tenha me dito que ele lhe salvou e salvou as pessoas aqui muitas vezes. Não gosto dele e não o quero perto de minha irmã."

"Gustav creio que isso seja entre você e ela." Aproximou-se do rapaz. "Daryl é um homem difícil, mas um bom homem."

"Eu decido quem é um bom homem para minha irmã. Mantenha-o longe dela."

Com isso o rapaz se afastou e Michonne aproximava-se. Rick precisava de ajuda nisso, sabia.

"Ele não aceita... isso vai acabar em briga."

"Vai. Daryl não vai deixar que Gustav mande nele. E Kira... ela me parece mais forte do que é. Isso não dará certo."

Rick concordou com a cabeça, olhando para a barraca de Daryl. Daryl era seu irmão agora, não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele. Mas precisava alertá-lo novamente contra Gustav. Pois se o rapaz começasse a se mostrar uma ameaça, pediria que ele e Kira partissem, mesmo que isso significasse magoar Daryl.

* * *

Nunca sentira tantas coisas em toda sua vida. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo com Daryl, o sol começava a descer quando decidiram voltar. Ficaram na floresta por algum tempo. O beijo fora suficientemente quente para que Kira afastasse Daryl após vários minutos, não tendo certeza do que queria. Ele parecera entender. O resto do tempo caçaram. Descobrira que caçar era divertido com Daryl, e que ele lhe ensinar a atirar com o arco também.

Quando chegavam ao acampamento, Kira viu Michonne esperando-os. No momento em que olhou-a, sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Aproximou-se assustada dela, seus sinais rápidos e atrapalhados enquanto perguntava se todos estavam bem, se Gustav estava bem. Viu a morena olhá-la séria, e logo após olhar para Daryl. Algo ali não estava certo.

"Gustav avisou Rick que é para que você fique longe dela." Daryl olhou para a morena, vendo-a séria. Ele sabia que aquilo não era tudo, mas se ele precisasse saber, Rick contaria. "Ele não aceita..."

Daryl viu que Kira começava a mover as mãos rápidas, interrompendo Michonne. A garota parecia furiosa. Não tentou acompanhar os movimentos dela, eram muitos e rápidos demais. E viu que Michonne começava a falar com ela também, todos os movimentos rápidos, apesar de que as vezes ela parecia incerta.

"Kira, seu irmão está decidido."

E então Daryl a viu lhe fitando. Os olhos de Kira colados nos seus. Cruzou os braços, incomodado com aquele olhar. Sabia que ele significava muita coisa. Coisas demais. Viu-a virar o rosto para Michonne, as mãos movendo-se na frente do corpo como que girando algo. O rosto da morena virou uma máscara de surpresa por alguns segundos e Daryl olhou-a como que perguntando o que ela havia falado.

"Sentimentos, Kira? Então você está decidida?"

Viu Kira assentir uma vez com firmeza. Michonne assentiu também e virou-se, seguindo para a fazenda. Olhou Kira sério. Ela havia falado de sentimentos e Daryl não sabia se isso queria dizer alguma coisa para ele. Coçou a nuca.

"Vou limpar esses esquilos."

Kira viu Daryl se afastando, e sabia que a conversa havia sido pesada para ele. Não tentou impedi-lo de ir, sabia que seria pior. Apenas desejou que ele tivesse falado algo. Balançou a cabeça. Sabia que Daryl não era bom com pessoas, ele sempre estava mostrando isso. E sabia bem que ele não via aquilo como algo que precisasse ser discutido. Porém, Kira conhecia Gustav, se ele havia dito aquilo para Rick, ele iria fazer aquilo acontecer. Ele era teimoso. E Kira precisava ser mais teimosa do que ele agora.

* * *

Havia passado o restante do dia longe de todos. Rick não lhe dissera nada ainda, e esperava por esse momento, querendo ver qual foram as palavras que o soldadinho tinha usado. Sabia que aquilo já estava virando um monte de merda grande mais para pouca coisa. Mas também sabia que se Kira não o quisesse longe, ele não ficaria. Não seria o irmão dela que faria isso acontecer. Continuou amolando sua faca até que ouviu passos perto de si. Estava sentado dentro de sua barraca, as pernas para fora. Viu que Kira se aproximava devagar, as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. A postura dela era defensiva e Daryl não entendia o porque.

"O que foi?"

Ela lhe perguntou se estava bem.

"Sim, tanto faz." Deu de ombros, olhando para o chão à sua frente. "Você?"

Olhou para cima, vendo-a assentir enquanto aproximava-se mais alguns passos. Por alguma razão ela estava com medo. Quase riu. Ela não decidia se sentia medo de si ou não. Parou de amolar a faca e olhou-a, esperando que ela falasse ou fizesse algo.

Kira tremia quando decidiu sentar-se de frete para ele, no chão de terra. Daryl olhava-a sem entender. Sorriu, querendo passar certa tranquilidade, mas seu sorriso apenas fez com que ele abaixasse o rosto, mordendo o dedão novamente. Decidiu que precisava ser corajosa. Ele era difícil, era estranho, e alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo.

Levantou a mão direita e encostou no braço esquerdo dele, vendo-o tensionar o corpo um segundo e relaxar no próximo. Era estranho que ele agisse assim. Correu a ponta dos dedos pelo braço dele, devagar, achando algumas cicatrizes. Não havia muita luz, mas o suficiente para que conseguisse ver o rosto dele quando ele o levantou. Ele estava sério. Daryl sempre estava sério.

Passou o dedo diversas vezes pela mesma cicatriz no braço dele, seguindo para a próxima e fazendo a mesma coisa. Era como um ritual. Kira gostava do toque. Tocara a cicatrizes do seu irmão, deixando que ele lhe contasse como as conseguira. Porém, com Daryl, não sabia se isso aconteceria. Levantou a outra mão, seguindo para o outro braço dele também, achando mais algumas pequenas cicatrizes, fazendo os mesmos movimentos.

Os olhos dele colaram-se aos seus e Kira quis que ele falasse sobre as cicatrizes, que ele lhe contasse como as conseguiu e se sentira dor, medo, se não se importara. Chegou aos ombros dele, vendo-o lhe olhar de forma mais dura. Decidiu parar, algo ali dizia em alto e bom som que era terreno proibido. E então passaram-se minutos até que Daryl moveu-se.

Quando ele segurou sua mão direita, Kira sentiu todo o corpo estremecer. E então ele começara a correr a pele de todo seu braço com os dedos grossos. Tinha muitas cicatrizes. Todo seu corpo era coberto delas, seus braços em grande parte. Ele achou algumas mais proeminentes e esfregou-as sem grande delicadeza, olhando em seus olhos. Kira suspirou e sorriu.

"Onde conseguiu essas?" a voz dele era baixa e rouca, e enviou pequenos arrepios pela espinha de Kira.

Com a mão livre, Kira puxou o bloco de notas do bolso, escrevendo rapidamente.

"Acidente de carro?" Ele leu em voz alta. Os olhos então voltaram a seu braço, agora passando a palma da mão, sentindo quantas cicatrizes ali tinham. Kira estremeceu quando ele chegou a seu ombro. Olhou-o nos olhos, não querendo que ele chegasse perto da maior cicatriz que tinha. Ele pareceu perceber isso, soltando seu braço. Escreveu no bloco novamente. Ele leu em voz alta novamente a única palavra que havia escrito.

"Feia." Ele olhou em seus olhos rapidamente. "Não... forte."

Sorriu. Ali estava aquele Daryl diferente que ela queria ver. Inclinou o corpo, tocando a boca dele com a sua, beijando-o levemente. Sorriu mais quando ele a puxou com força para si, completando o beijo.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.:** _Contar que não ia postar capítulo algum até o fim do mês, que é quando normalmente posto minhas fics e att. Mas aí recebi reviews que simplesmente me empolgaram... e cá está... espero que vocês gostem... e que valha a pena. _

**Agradecendo:** Letícia e Ludq_ vocês são umas lindas!_

E agradecendo a dona Dahi que surta com as coisas que escrevo e me empolga... xD

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as originais.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"That's right! Deliver it to my heart. Please strike! Be deliberate."_ - Coming Undone - Korn

**Capítulo 7**

Não conseguia não pensar na noite anterior. Daryl se sentia uma menininha, pensando a todo momento em Kira. Era estranho, ele não era assim. Não dava a mínima se o irmão não gostava dele, se Rick achava melhor que aquilo não acontecesse e se Michonne achava que ele deveria tomar cuidado com o soldadinho. Ele não queria parar nada do que estava fazendo, e aparentemente Kira também não. Após algum tempo com ela na porta de sua barraca, beijando-a, sentindo aquele senso de intimidade que lhe era tão estranho, sentiu-a descer as mãos por suas costas, por cima da camisa.

Por alguns segundos Daryl notou que ela havia estremecido quando as mãos passaram por suas costas, achando as cicatrizes. Afastou o rosto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos, não vendo grande coisa pois a noite já estava bem alta. Ela sorriu minimamente. Por meio segundo temeu que ela lhe perguntasse sobre o que eram, mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, beijando seu queixo. Então, Daryl subiu a mão do braço para o ombro e então encaixou-a no pescoço dela, por cima do lenço, vendo-a travar no mesmo momento, os olhos arregalados.

Sabia que ela tinha um segredo ali. Não conseguia decidir se queria saber ou não. Mas a reação dela com relação ao pescoço, era a mesma que a sua com relação a suas costas. Não queria falar, não queria mostrar para ninguém. Afastou a mão do pescoço dela, vendo-a relaxar. Daryl sentia tantas coisas que começava a achar que sua mente estava lhe aplicando um truque e logo acordaria e veria que Kira não existia. Ela era apenas fruto da sua imaginação que estava acelerada e desocupada.

Tomou o café que Carol trouxe, agradecendo e deixando que ela lhe desse um beijo no rosto. Além de Kira, Carol e Rick eram os únicos que já o haviam tocado. Que ele deixava isso acontecer. Não gostava. Não sentia-se bem com as pessoas lhe tocando. Era intimo demais. E se havia algo que a vida lhe ensinara cedo, fora a não ser íntimo de ninguém, não gostar, não aproximar-se demais. Todos morriam ou iam embora. Daryl não queria seguir essa estrada de pensamento novamente.

Correu os olhos pelo acampamento, preparando-se para ir comer próximo a mesa do café na entrada da casa, mas então um barulho pegou seus ouvidos. Parou de respirar por alguns segundos, ouvindo um constante som de motor, agora mais alto. Olhou para as estradas ao redor da fazenda, não vendo poeira sendo levantada pela passagem de pneus, e então algo moveu-se no céu. Bloqueou o sol com a mão em concha e observou o avião que passava.

"Daryl?"

Rick estava a seu lado em segundos, ambos observando o que acontecia. Daryl não entendia muito de aviões, mas supunha que aquele era um avião pequeno, de pulverização. Viu que despejava algo, como pequenas folhas. Olhou para Rick, que assentiu. Entregou a caneca para ele, pegou a chave da moto e foi na direção dela. Ouviu Maggie gritando que ia a cavalo pela outra estrada, que se encontrariam naquele ponto onde as coisas caíram. Assentiu e viu a garota entrar e sair do estábulo em segundos.

O cavalo dela seguiu correndo para a direita, virou sua moto para a esquerda e começou a seguir acelerado pela estrada. Se aquilo era algum tipo de esperança, que fosse verdadeira. Daryl estava cansado de ter esperanças e se fuder com elas.

* * *

Carl tentava manter uma conversa com Kira e Michonne, ele e Kira rindo quando errava algo e Michonne apenas sorrindo fracamente. Tentava falar que ela e Daryl deveriam realmente ficar juntos, mas enganava-se a cada vez que tentava formar essa frase. Kira ria e olhava para a estrada, procurando qualquer sinal de Daryl ou Maggie. A comoção pelo avião deixara todos atentos. E ninguém sabia dizer se aquilo era algo bom ou não. Foi quando Carl ouviu galopes do cavalo de Maggie vindo rápidos pela estrada, e a moto de Daryl apareceu na outra curva logo após.

Todos se levantaram e esperaram Maggie guardar o cavalo e Daryl descer da moto, ambos com algumas coisas nas mãos. Correu até eles, vendo Daryl olhá-lo sério.

"Leva isso para seu pai, Carl."

Carl segurou um papel amassado que Daryl entregava, e leu. Engoliu em seco quando leu pela segunda vez. Aquilo era realmente verdade? Correu na direção de seu pai, passando por Maggie e Daryl que aproximava-se do grupo, entregando folhetos para todos. A comoção foi geral. Conforme as pessoas liam, pareciam despertar de um sonho. Alguns começaram a conversar entre si, alguns apenas observavam os outros. Carl não sabia o que sentir. Parecia que era uma mentira; mas quem enganaria as pessoas nesse mundo? Quem faria tudo isso apenas para enganar alguns sobreviventes?

Kira leu o papel e observou as pessoas ao redor. Conseguia ver quem estava disposto a partir naquele momento e que não queria partir de modo algum. E entendia cada um deles. Era difícil manter qualquer tipo de esperança quando estavam há tempos lidando com o fim. Mas, existia aquela pequena faísca que mudava tudo, aquela faísca que carregava o sorriso para cada boca.

Leu novamente o papel achando que talvez aquele lugar realmente pudesse ser a esperança e o futuro que todos esperavam. Sorriu enquanto buscava com os olhos o irmão. Gustav estava próximo de Carol e T-Dog. Conversavam sobre o que estava escrito no papel e via o irmão sorrindo. Gustav poderia ser teimoso e idiota às vezes, mas era seu irmão, e vê-lo sorrir era o que mais lhe fazia bem.

Rick chamou a todos, pedindo que entrassem. Precisava primeiro discutir isso com Daryl e Hershel, para então decidirem o que deveria ser feito com relação aquele folheto. Viu que Hershel pedia para as garotas entrarem e Daryl vinha em sua direção com o rosto sério. Esperou que eles estivessem próximos e então abaixou a cabeça.

"O que acham disso?"

"Rick, sabe que qualquer esperança de mudarem o que está acontecendo é um sinal. Creio que devemos ir."

Rick balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hershel, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para Daryl, que mordia o dedão e observava seus olhos e os de Hershel.

"Até agora é a primeira merda de notícia que recebemos."

Rick sabia que aquilo era a única resposta que receberia de Daryl, mas que ele estava disposto a ir também. Engoliu em seco e sorriu, entrando na casa e decidindo que fariam uma votação sobre irem para esse tal campo de salvamento.

* * *

Passaram quase duas horas dentro da casa discutindo o destino do grupo. Por mais que Rick soubesse que todos ali queriam partir, alguns tinham muito medo e estavam colocando muitos argumentos na mesa. Lori era a que mais colocava argumentos para não saírem da fazenda, apesar de que todos os outros já tinham concordado.

Quando ela finalmente desistiu, ele achou que poderiam então decidir uma data de saída. Alguns queriam ir no dia seguinte, mas sabiam que não daria certo. Decidiram por sair em dois dias, dando tempo de pegarem tudo que poderiam precisar pelo caminho. Arrumarem as malas, separarem os carros, definirem as rotas. A pequena cidade de onde o folheto viera não era longe, mas levariam alguns dias para chegarem, não poderiam se perder, a gasolina poderia não durar. Rick achava que talvez aquele momento fosse o melhor para conversar com Daryl. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, se Kira já era parte importante de sua vida. Sabia que em um mundo como aquele, as regras de estar com alguém em tão pouco tempo, de querer alguém em tão pouco tempo não mais se encaixavam.

Aquilo era o passado, no presente, você escolhia a pessoa, amava com todo seu coração e então agradecia todo dia que acordava e ela também estava viva. Chamou Daryl olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo que ele agora conseguia fazer isso. Lembrava-se de quando Daryl era um homem arredio, difícil. Não que hoje ele fosse fácil, mas Rick conseguia gostar dele pelo que ele era.

"É ela?" A pergunta pareceu pegar Daryl de surpresa. Mordeu a unha do dedo com força. "É ela, Daryl? Ela é...a certa?"

Por algum tempo Daryl apenas mordeu o dedão e olhou para Rick, vendo os olhos verdes lhe observarem, correndo seu rosto. Ele não tinha ideia se Kira era a mulher certa, e como poderia com o mundo indo para a merda? Mas então, não lembrava-se de um pensamento que não fosse enfurecedor sobre estar longe dela. A confusão de sentimentos era grande demais. Viu o Xerife sorrir e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

"Ok, ok." Ele disse balançando a cabeça. "Gustav não vai deixar, Daryl. Tome cuidado. Não quero mandar os dois embora por que ele não soube aceitar as escolhas dela."

Com isso Rick se afastou, juntando-se a Carl e Michonne que conversavam com Kira. Os outros estavam conversando sobre o que levariam. Hershel conversava com as filhas sobre o que deveriam levar da casa. Todos estavam começando a pensar no que levariam, no que deixariam para trás, nas coisas que poderiam precisar. Daryl deixou seus olhos claros correrem por todos, achando Kira.

Ela era a certa, Daryl sabia. No exato momento em que Rick perguntara, Daryl sabia a resposta. Mas como aquilo tinha lógica? Não havia lógica alguma. Ela era diferente. Ela era tudo o que ele no mundo normal, nunca olharia, e ela nunca pensaria em olhar na direção dele. Ele era um caipira. Ela era uma patricinha. Ela estava ali há um mês, e Daryl não passava uma maldita noite sem ver aqueles olhos escuros dela, ou sem sentir a calça apertar ao pensar nela suspirando contra si como na noite anterior.

**"Come logo e pare de viadagem."**

Balançou a cabeça e afastou-se do grupo quando ela virou os olhos em sua direção, sorrindo. Queria poder sorrir, mas esse não era ele. Ele nunca seria assim, e se ela quisesse, teria que aceitar isso.

* * *

As malas estavam prontas. Olhava por todos os lados, notando se alguém esquecera algo em algum canto, mas as coisas estavam empacotadas, guardadas, separadas nos três carros, o trailer e na moto de Daryl. Colocou sua mochila no trailer e olhou para trás, procurando Daryl com os olhos, vendo-o guardar algumas armas em uma bolsa na moto. Os olhos claros dele subiram das armas, encontrando os seus. Sorriu. Ele poderia não sorrir em retorno, mas sentia que mesmo assim tinha que sorrir. Era engraçado o corpo esquentar e sua barriga gelar quando olhava para Daryl e ele olhava de volta.

Chutou-se mentalmente, era uma adolescente novamente e sentia-se uma tonta. E sentiria-se mais, se ele não parecesse um adolescente também, sem saber o que fazer com os braços ou as penas. Era estranho que seu corpo reagisse tanto a ele. Não tinha mais quinze anos, não eram mais nenhuma virgem que não tinha experiência alguma, apesar de que após o acidente Kira não conseguira nem ao menos pensar em namorar. Era como se isso tivesse sido tirado de sua vida. Toda vez que pensava em tirar a roupa, deixar alguém ver suas cicatrizes, suas deformações, entrava em pânico. Mas com Daryl era diferente. Não estava pronta para lhe mostrar a maior cicatriz, a mais feia, a que lhe fizera perder a voz, mas as outras, as cicatrizes em todo seu corpo, em toda sua pessoa, ela não ligava. Não dava a mínima sobre o que os outros achavam, contanto que ele tocasse-as. Que ele olhasse e não sentisse nojo.

E ele olhara, e não sentira nojo. Ele a chamara de forte naquela noite. Engoliu em seco quando ele sorriu minimamente pelo canto da boca, voltando a amarrar a bolsa de armas na moto e Kira sentiu-se sorrindo sem conseguir se conter. Porém, sentiu uma mão fechando-se em seu punho, e Gustav estava a sua frente.

"Eu já disse para parar com isso, Kira." Tentou falar, mas Gustav não deixou, segurando sua mão. "Você acha realmente que ele vai querer você para o resto da vida? Ou até que um de vocês morra comido?"

Kira puxou a mão do aperto do irmão e começou a falar que não interessava se seria para sempre ou não. Kira via no rosto do irmão a raiva e tentava entender de onde vinha aquilo. Sabia que Daryl não havia feito nada para ele, que aquilo teria que ter vindo de outro lugar.

"Acha mesmo, Kira, que ele não sabe o que você não pode oferecer?" Gustav viu a dor passar pelos olhos da irmã. "Ou o que você já está oferecendo?"

Engoliu em seco. Gustav nunca dissera nada tão cruel para ela em toda sua vida. E via a dor passando pelos olhos da irmã. Porém, era necessário. Kira estava envolvida demais com o caipira, e isso não daria certo. Ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela. Ninguém seria. E Daryl nunca saberia tratar Kira do jeito certo, nunca saberia lidar com ela, com o jeito delicado e carinhoso dela, com as perdas dela e as limitações. Não, ele era o único, ele era o sangue de Kira, e ele saberia quem era certo para ela e quem não.

Porém, viu algo subir pelos olhos de Kira, algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia uma chama, um ódio que ele nunca vira antes. Kira era doce, carinhosa, gentil, amigável, raras eram as vezes em que ela ficava realmente brava. Mas então, ali estava. E então ela começou a gesticular, os movimentos bravos, duros e raivosos. Por alguns segundos, Gustav realmente achou que ela lhe atacaria.

* * *

"Ele pediu pro isso."

Michonne comentou vendo Kira discutir com Gustav. A morena estava ao lado de Carl, e ele narrava as frases, tentando entender tudo. Quando Carl não sabia ou errava, Michonne lhe dizia.

"Acredito que ela agora deixou bem claro que... oferecendo algo ou não, ela quer ficar com Daryl." Carl disse e Michonne levantou as sobrancelhas, observando-o. "O que? Foi isso que ela disse, não foi?"

Michonne virou-se para os irmãos novamente, vendo Kira passar por Gustav, empurrando seu ombro, deixando-o para trás. Quando o moreno olhou ao redor de si, lembrando-se onde estavam, todos os outros, que também acompanhavam a briga, fingiram fazer algo, menos Michonne e Carl. A morena sabia melhor que aquilo e fingir algo que não estava fazendo. Estava prestando atenção, precisava ver o que aquele soldado poderia fazer contra Daryl. Porém, ele estava com os ombros caídos, parecia derrotado. Viu-o seguir na direção da caminhonete de T-Dog quase arrastando os pés.

Carl olhava Kira, que após passar o irmão, colocou uma das mãos na boca, e começou a chorar. Correu até ela, colocando um de seus braços em sua cintura e com a outra mão fazendo o movimento de como se puxasse uma longa barba para baixo. Kira passou os braços pelos ombros de Carl e abraçou-o, indo na direção do trailer. Ele a dissera que estava triste, e ela concordava. Por mais que não conseguisse acreditar nas palavras de Gustav, magoara ouvir aquilo. Sabia que Daryl um homem, tinha suas necessidades, mas não acreditava que ele estava apenas querendo aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar. Sabia que ele e Carol eram próximos, se ele quisesse somente sexo, porque não a procurava?

Balançou a cabeça. Não, não poderia ser apenas aquilo. Entrou no trailer, ainda abraçada a Carl. Beijou o topo da cabeça dele, ouvindo-o rir com isso. Carl havia tornado-se um grande amigo, e um ótimo aluno. Viu Carol dentro do trailer, o sorriso vacilante no rosto. Com certeza eles todos ouviram a discussão, e se não, viram ao menos. E agora lá estava ela, chorando.

"Vou ficar de guarda no carro do meu pai." Carl disse abraçando Kira. "Vai ficar bem?"

Cada palavra pontuada por um sinal, e Kira sorriu, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, porque todas as palavras estavam certas. Disse que sim, que ele deveria ir cuidar de todos. Carl se despediu e saiu, deixando-a sozinha com Carol no trailer. Olhou para fora, vendo todos entrando nos carros, terminando de arrumar as coisas nas malas. Por um mês aquela fazenda fora um lar e agora eles seguiam para uma esperança de vida. Uma esperança de um futuro melhor. Lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos ao pensar que Gustav poderia ter razão, que Daryl apenas queria dormir com ela e descartá-la. Mas sua mente não conseguia aceitar isso.

Ouviu o barulho da moto dele antes de vê-la, e então ele apareceu ao lado da janela do trailer. Sentia ainda os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Viu-o olhá-la sério, mas então a mão direita dele fez um movimento, chamando-a para a moto. Sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas, mas viu Daryl apenas virar para a frente, esperando-a. Levantou-se, vendo Carol sorrir encorajando-a a ir com ele. Segurou a mão dela por alguns segundos e saiu do trailer, vendo que seu irmão entrava na caminhonete de T-Dog.

Não ligou para os olhares dele, nem muito menos para as outras pessoas. Aproximou-se de Daryl, vendo-o descer com o pé o apoio da moto para que pudesse colocar os seus e sorriu, subindo devagar na moto, arrumando-se no banco, segurando-se no corpo dele.

"Cuidado para não cair."

Riu disso e viu pelo retrovisor que ele sorria fracamente. Ali estava novamente seu Daryl.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.:** _Porque eu não aguento mesmo... ahuahuahuahua_

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as originais.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it."_ - Sugar, we're going down - Fall Out Boy

**Capítulo 8**

_Era a primeira vez estava de pé. Era a primeira vez que tinha coragem de olhar-se. Tudo em si doia. Tudo estava enfaixado. E o que não estava, tinha machucados, arranhões, pontos. Sua cabeça doía. Seu peito chiava. Seus olhos ardiam. E andar parecia uma tortura. Olhou pelo canto do olho para Gustav que estava dormindo no sofá do quarto do hospital. Não conseguia virar o pescoço, eles lhe disseram que fizera uma cirurgia no pescoço. Que perdera a voz. Que nunca mais falaria._

_Parecia, na verdade, um sonho. Mas os dias se arrastaram e Kira vira que era verdade. Ela tinha perdido a voz. Andou devagar e arrastando os pés até o banheiro. A agulha do soro machucando seu braço. Arrastou o pedestal com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu chegar em frente ao espelho. Quando pedira um para sua mãe, ela lhe dissera que traria, mas a verdade é que ela não queria que Kira visse o que lhe acontecera, ao menos não agora._

_Parou em frente ao espelho, observando seu estado. Seu rosto estava pálido, como alguém que não sai ao sol por semanas; o que fora seu caso. Tinha olheiras por debaixo dos olhos, roxas e fundas. Seus cabelos estavam imundos, presos em sua nuca._

_Parou em seu pescoço, vendo que a camisola era larga e não tampava nada em seus ombros. Tinha pontos, arranhões e machucados maiores. Uma grande faixa cobria todo seu pescoço, voltas e mais voltas de pano branco cobrindo o que Kira acreditava ser a maior cicatriz de todas. Engoliu em seco e uma lágrimas escorreu de seu olho, aquilo doía. Aquele pequeno movimento de engolir doía. Soltou o pedestal, encostou na pia gelada de mármore e subiu as mãos até a faixa de seu pescoço. Precisava ver, precisava saber o que lhe acontecera._

_Ouviu Gustav acordar e chamar seu nome. Acenou devagar com a mão para fora do banheiro, vendo-o ir correndo naquela direção. Olhou-o pelo espelho a sua frente._

_"O que está fazendo?"_

_Continuou a tirar a faixa, mas ele tentou impedi-la. Afastou-se como podia e mirou-o pelo espelho novamente, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, um pedido para que ele não a impedisse. Sabia que ele já tinha visto como estava, e agora era a vez dela. Respirou fundo e continuou com o processo de tirar a faixa. E a cada volta da faixa que tirava, pequenos pedaços de pele apareciam. Pele com pontos, pele estranha, como esticada demais. E então o primeiro grande corte aparecera e o coração de Kira começou a bater e apertou dentro de seu peito._

_Gustav viu isso e parou atrás da irmã, afastando as mãos dela, tirando a faixa ele mesmo enquanto Kira apoiava-se na pia. E a cada volta mais e mais do estrago aparecia. Kira sentia o corpo tremer, via sua pele destruída, dilacerada. E quando Gustav terminara de tirar toda a faixa, Kira sentiu lágrimas molharem suas bochechas. Lá estava. A parte esquerda de seu pescoço tinha a pele repuxada, pontos e machucados do tamanho de moedas. Porém, o que lhe assustava era a parte da frente e o lado direito de seu pescoço. Na frente Kira via que faltava algo, que parecia que parte de sua carne e pele se perdera. E do lado direito um enorme buraco, com o tamanho de seu pulso, fora aberto, e agora estava fechado por pele sintética._

_Tremeu e chorou. Olhou para cima de sua cabeça, vendo Gustav olhá-la sério, as mãos dele seguindo para seu pescoço, tocando levemente as cicatrizes e machucados._

_"Ainda está linda, Kira. Vamos passar por isso juntos."_

_E Kira quis gritar. Quis quebrar tudo e quis esmurrar o irmão. Mas sabia que não adiantaria. Era sua condição agora, não haveria volta. A estrada acabava ali._

Toda vez que lembrava disso, tinha vontade de chorar. Mas precisava se lembrar de que aquele momento fora decisivo em sua vida. Um momento em que tudo mudara e ela tivera que tomar novas escolhas, aprender novas coisas. Apertou-se contra Daryl, vendo a pista correndo por debaixo da moto. O barulho do vento era alto e isso a fez sorrir. Nunca mais pensara que simples emoções como aquela poderiam existir.

Levantou o rosto, olhando para Daryl pelo retrovisor, vendo-o olhá-la também. Sorriu, mesmo que soubesse que ele não sorriria. Seu corpo estava colado ao dele, o calor que ele irradiava era delicioso e Kira experimentava coisas que há anos não sentia. Correu o queixo pelo ombro dele, e então deixou seus lábios tocarem o pescoço dele, e lhe deu um curto beijo. Sentiu que Daryl tensionara na moto e talvez não devesse ter feito isso. Não teve coragem de olhá-lo novamente, e após alguns minutos viu o grupo parar e a moto de Daryl encostar também.

Olhou ao redor, vendo que eles haviam parado próximos a uma placa de indicação de posto de gasolina há alguns quilômetros. Rick discutia a possibilidade de passarem a noite ali. Em minutos já haviam separado as rondas, como dormiriam, quem faria a comida e quem ficaria responsável pela água. Olhou ao redor, Daryl aproximava-se sério, o arco na mão.

"O que houve?"

Ele questionou e Kira sabia que deveria lhe contar toda a verdade, mas ainda não. Tudo aquilo era confuso demais para que lhe contasse sobre o que Gustav falara. Puxou o bloco do bolso, mas ele a impediu, segurando seu pulso. Viu-o olhando-a nos olhos, sério. Engoliu em seco. Ele queria que ela lhe explicasse em Libras. Fez o melhor que pode, repetindo alguns movimentos quando ele não entendia. Quando explicou que Gustav havia lhe dito que ela deveria permanecer longe dele, algo pareceu despertar dentro de Daryl. Ela vira os olhos verdes inflamados, como que em chamas. E aquilo era como sentisse algo dentro de si que não conseguia explicar, e ele era o único que trazia isso. Aquele dever de proteger, de ter, de cuidar e de satisfazer. Era como um animal defendendo seu bando. Kira sabia que Daryl era quem despertava a raiva que subia suas veias, a vontade que queimava em seu corpo e o instinto de sobrevivência que invadia suas veias quando ele estava por perto.

Não contou sobre o que Gustav falara que ela estava oferecendo para ele, sabia que aquilo traria mais problemas. Ele assentiu e afastou-se, sem nada dizer. E Kira quis jogar algo nele. Daryl era definitivamente o homem mais complicado que ela já conhecera e tinha certeza que nem mesmo ele se entendia. Ele deveria estar em constante guerra. Respirou fundo e puxou sua mala, vendo-o voltar para perto de si, jogando as coisas próximas da sua. Olhou-o. Ele já estava novamente afastando-se sem olhá-la e sem dizer nada. Porém, sabia que ele montaria a barraca ali, e isso significava que era próxima a sua. Quis sorrir com isso, mas sabia que seria melhor não. Tinha que se preparar, pegaria um turno de vigia essa noite.

* * *

Ela estava em pé há horas, e tinha apenas afastado-se uma vez na estrada para matar um dos errantes que aproximara-se. Ela não alertara ninguém, um perigo. Mas não havia mais nenhum por perto. Viu-a arrumar as facas nas pernas e segurar a arma com mais força nas mãos. O frio batia no rosto dela, balançando os cabelos longos e soltos, movendo constantemente o lenço. Ela estava parada na beira da pista, parcialmente escondida pela placa, mas totalmente ciente de tudo ao seu redor.

Não havia como negar, a pequena sabia se defender. Vira quando ela se aproximara do errante, o cabo da arma levantado, o rosto sério. Levantara-se, apenas para ter certeza de que ajudaria caso algo desse errado, mas ela não precisara de ajuda. Ela o acertara na cabeça duas vezes e pronto. Estava sentado em sua barraca, todos os outros estavam dormindo enquanto ela fazia vigia de um lado do acampamento, na beira da pista e T-Dog fazia do outro lado perto da vegetação. Não conseguia dormir. O beijo que ela dera em seu pescoço rodando sua cabeça. Não fora justo, e ela sabia disso. Cada vez que via o irmão dela falar algo para ela, queria matá-lo. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazê-la chorar. Ninguém a tiraria de perto dele. Ele queria, e ele teria.

Levantou-se, guardando sua faca e sua arma. Aproximou-se devagar, sem fazer barulho. Viu-a endireitar o corpo, como que percebendo qualquer tipo de aproximação. Sorriu. A audição dela era ótima. Viu-a soltar a arma, deixando-a presa a si pela bandoleira, e pegando uma das facas na perna. Afastou-se um passo para a esquerda, devagar. Ela moveu a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para trás, seguindo seu movimento. Moveu-se para a direita e aproximou-se.

Kira ouviu passos arrastados atrás de si. Sabia que todos estavam dormindo, e que T-Dog estava do outro lado do acampamento, sabendo bem que não poderia deixar seu posto. Errante. Outro. Próximo demais. Soltou a arma, puxou sua faca, ouviu os passos arrastando-se para a esquerda e então para a direita, virou, apenas para ter a faca parada pela mão de Daryl. Arregalou seus olhos ao ver que a lâmina estava manchada de sangue. Soltou-a e puxou a mão dele para junto de si, colocando-a parcialmente enrolada em sua camiseta.

Sentiu-o tentar puxar a mão, mas não permitiu, ele estava sangrando. Puxou da bolsa próxima a placa uma faixa, enrolando-a rápido na mão dele. Olhou-o. Havia algo na expressão dele que Kira não conseguia identificar.

Sua mão estava próxima demais ao seio dela. Sentia a pele quente, sentia o tecido do sutiã contra seus dedos; ela não parecia estar ciente disso. Quando ela afastou sua mão da camiseta, quando reclamou. A pele quente, o local, a escuridão e a possibilidade. Daryl sabia bem que ela não estava pensando naquilo. Mas ela era inteligente, logo entenderia se ele começasse. Quase sorriu. Algo dentro de si parecia rosnar, parecia querer Kira de um modo que ele ainda não sabia explicar. Coçou a nuca com a outra mão, era como se não soubesse o que era tudo aquilo.

Viu-a enrolar sua mão e olhar dentro de seus olhos, as mãos pedindo desculpas. Coçou a nuca novamente, dessa vez com a mão enfaixada, a dor atravessando seu braço. Engoliu em seco.

"Só se me deixar fazer algo."

Sua voz era rouca e baixa e viu Kira estremecer e lhe questionar o que seria.

Quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus, Kira sentiu todo o corpo estremecer mais forte. Ele a apertara contra si, colando seus corpos. O cheiro do sangue dele ainda estava no ar, e isso pareceu deixá-la mais atenta. Sangue atraia aquelas coisas. Entretanto, o corpo de Daryl a estava distraindo. Ele a empurrava e puxava, beijava sua boca com força, sem delicadeza alguma. Era primitivo. Era cru. Ele era assim. Daryl era um animal enjaulado que Kira começava a pensar que despertava seu próprio animal. E ainda pesava se gostava disso ou não. Porém, naquele momento apenas aquilo importava.

Os braços dele por debaixo de seus dedos. O quadril dele pressionado contra o seu. A língua dele a atacar a sua. E não resistiu. A cada pequena investida que Daryl fazia, Kira evitava deixar-se levar, mas ali, tudo pareceu ser demais. Empurrou seu quadril contra o dele e um gemido rouco e nada normal escapou. Não lembrava-se da última vez que fizera algum tipo de som. Mas gostou. E gostou ainda mais pois isso pareceu fazer Daryl perder mais um pouco do controle, descendo a boca por seu maxilar, beijando atrás de sua orelha.

E então, cedo demais ele se afastou. Abriu os olhos surpresa, olhando-o enquanto engolia em seco e sua respiração estava extremamente rápida. Suas pernas tremiam, estava tão excitada que não lembrava-se há quanto tempo isso não acontecia. E ele sorriu aquele sorriso que apenas ela via.

"Pagar o que me fez na moto."

Kira sentiu as veias pegarem fogo. Ele estava vigando-se. Sua respiração saiu ainda mais forte, ainda mais irritada. Não conseguia acreditar que a primeira vez que sentira-se excitada em anos, a primeira vez que cogitara ter alguém, ele estava apenas vingando-se. Algo em seu olhar pareceu denunciar sua raiva, pois vira os olhos dele semi-cerrarem, escurecendo, as mãos flexionando-se, como se esperassem pelo ataque.

Afastou as pernas levemente, abaixou a cabeça e realmente preparou-se para atacá-lo, mas então viu. Viu à sua frente o homem que a deixava descontrolada, que a fazia querer atacar o próprio irmão para defendê-lo. Viu o animal que acordava o seu. Voltou a ficar com a posição normal, vendo-o também fazer isso. E fez um movimento da mão na boca, como que explodindo e enrolou uma mão por cima do outro punho, virando-se. Ouviu-o rindo baixo afastando-se.

"Boa noite para você também, Kira."

Sorriu. Ele era realmente diferente de tudo que imaginara antes, e exatamente o que esperava.

* * *

Esticou as costas, sentindo-a estalar e a pele formigar. O som da respiração de Kira era audível do lado de fora da barraca, mas Daryl não dava a mínima. Ele correu os dedos pelo saco de dormir, Kira correu os dedos pelas cicatrizes nas costas dele. Cada uma sendo pressionada pelos dedos dela. Daryl reagiu cada vez, sua mente lhe lembrando de como ganhara cada uma delas. Ela inclinou o corpo, deitando contra as costas dele, pele contra pele, suor contra suor.

"Pare com isso, Kira."

Kira beijou a nunca dele, deixando os dedos correrem os ombros, os braços, até encontrarem as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos. E então tinha as mãos dele presas as costas, impossibilitando de mover-se. Daryl sabia que seria fácil soltar-se, mas queria ver até onde Kira ia com aquilo. A calça jeans que Daryl ainda usava, começava a incomodar. A calça que ela usava também deveria estar incômoda. Sentiu dedos correndo novamente algumas de suas cicatrizes, agora apertando mais as mãos em seu punho.

Daryl virou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos verdes vendo parcialmente Kira sentada em suas coxas, os olhos raivosos mirando suas costas. Puxou as mãos da mão dela, empurrando-a para cima, vendo-a assustar-se e puxou-a com violência, deitando-a no saco de dormir. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Daryl também. Colocou cada joelho de um lado das coxas dela, prendendo-a, mas não soltou seu peso. Observou-a. A barriga. Os seios cheios. O pescoço. Tudo em Kira havia cicatrizes. Cada pequeno pedaço de pele tinha uma cicatriz grande ou pequena.

Daryl havia passado quase uma hora decorando cada uma das marcas com a língua e a palma das mãos. Decorando o gosto dela. Decorando como a pele dela era macia. Linda. Kira havia deixado os dedos correr pelo corpo dele enquanto ele a beijava, sugava, lambia, decorando cada músculo dele, decorando cada pequeno centímetro de pele queimada do sol.

"Você não sabe o que está pedindo."

Kira sorriu enquanto levantava uma mão e colocava-a na parte da frente da calça de Daryl, sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça, assentindo. Ele sorriu fechando os olhos, a sensação da mão de Kira parecia demais, e seus joelhos se fecharam contra a cintura dela. Abriu os olhos e viu-a de olhos fechados. Daryl via Kira sem camiseta, sem top, de olhos fechados e com os cabelos espalhados ao redor da cabeça dela. Engoliu em seco. Era aquilo. Sua vida não ficaria melhor que aquilo. Ela era a mulher que estaria ao seu lado. Mesmo que ele gritasse, ele urasse, a mandasse embora.

Ela era a mulher que o enfrentava, que havia brigado com ele, lhe machucado, feito carinho, beijado, e agora estava ali, disposta a ser dele. Kira sentia o peso dos olhos dele em si e não quis abrir os olhos, quis sentir todas as emoções que os olhos verdes de Daryl Dixon poderia trazer. Estremeceu quando ele correu a mão por sua barriga, os dedos apertando com força sua carne, fazendo-a estremecer mais forte e abrir os olhos.

"Eu... te amo."

A voz de Daryl era fraca e Kira estremeceu. Ele sabia que aquilo era tudo, e agora era mais um pouco. Kira enroscou os dedos no cinto dele, puxando para os lados, abrindo a calça de Daryl, escorrendo sua mão por dentro. Ele gemeu. Kira abriu a própria calça, enquanto ele livrava-se da dele. Era agora. O momento era aquele e após as roupas serem retiradas, Kira deitou novamente e Daryl deitou-se por cima dela. Sem carinho e sem esperar, eles queriam o corpo um do outro. Kira afastou as pernas e Daryl posicionou-se entre elas, entrando no corpo de Kira com certa rapidez e violência.

Seu corpo descolou do saco de dormir e a luz que vinha de fora da barraca quase o deixou cego. Sua respiração saía rápida e Daryl precisou de alguns momentos para entender que merda estava acontecendo. Jogou o corpo para trás quando percebeu que o que estava acontecendo antes era apenas um maldito sonho. Correu a mão por sua barriga, chegando em seu membro, sentindo-o duro por debaixo da boxer.

"Era o que faltava."

**"Bom dia, Darlina. Vai comer a patricinha ou vai deixar que seu pau fique tão duro que caía?"**

Balançou a cabeça e desceu a boxer, apertando-se contra a palma da mão. Precisava cuidar disso antes de levantar. Mataria qualquer um que falasse bom dia para ele.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.:** _Sou fraca demais, eu sei disso. Mas quero reviews nos outros capítulos ou não posto o 10... xD_

Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as originais.**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

_"The mission's to fight to be free again. To stand our ground and to be immortal._

_This is our mission so here we stand. We have the right to be ourselves again."_ - The Mission - Van Canto

**Capítulo 9**

Era grande, não poderia negar. Era uma enorme fazenda, e perdia de vista as cercas barricadas e fortificadas. Guardas por todos os lados. Estacas sujas de sangue, mas mesmo que olhasse ao longe, não via corpos. Não via os corpo dos errantes abatidos por eles. Respirou fundo e olhou para seu pai a seu lado. Os olhos dele observavam tudo, a mão segurando a arma levemente. Carl sabia bem que mesmo que ali estivesse escrito salvação em letras maiúsculas, não seri bom simplesmente confiar.

Olhou para trás. Todos tinham descido dos carros e olhavam as cercas altas, fortificadas e impenetráveis. Não conseguiam ver a parte de dentro, apenas o céu. O céu azul e limpo, apesar do frio que fazia naquela manhã. Quase uma semana na estrada para finalmente chegarem. Viu que alguém aparecera na ponta de uma guarita improvisada no alto da cerca e lhes fizera um sinal para entrarem. Então, os portões de ferro se abriram e todos voltaram aos carros, rápidos. A cada carro que passava Carl sentia o coração bater mais forte, até que ouviu a moto de Daryl por último e então os portões se fecharam com um estrondo alto.

"Desçam do carro, por favor."

Todos se olharam antes de descer, mas o fizeram. Carl parou a frente de sua mãe quando vários homens armados apareceram. Eles não apontavam as armas, mas estavam prontos para atirar caso fosse necessário. Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Era um grande espaço, mas havia uma nova cerca, sem fortificação dessa vez, que impedia de ver além de onde estavam cercados.

"Tenho que pedir que entreguem as armas e façam uma fila na cabine de registro."

Carl apenas percebera naquele momento que era uma mulher que dava as ordens da guarita de cima da cerca. Ela era educada, ao menos isso. Ela olhava-os séria, mas tentava não demonstrar medo ou felicidade. Viu-a apontar para um pequeno cubículo verde com a porta fechada. Olhou novamente para ele, vendo que ninguém de seu grupo se movera naquela direção.

"Pai?"

Sua voz saiu grossa, quase que sem som. Viu seu pai olhá-lo e tentar sorrir, mesmo que inseguro. Olhou novamente a mulher na cerca. Ela usava um uniforme preto, um símbolo branco no peito identificava que ali era realmente a fortificação que eles havia falado. Engoliu em seco e deu um passo a frente, sua mãe chamando seu nome baixo. Deixou a arma no chão, seguindo para o local onde deveriam se registrar.

Ouviu passos vindo atrás de si e viu Kira sorrir e abraçá-lo pelos ombros, seguindo com ele para a cabine. Viu que ela deixara a arma e as facas no chão, perto de sua arma. Carl sabia que não seria fácil, não confiavam plenamente em ninguém, mas aquele deveria ser um novo começo. Aquele teria que ser um futuro novo. Eles só precisavam aceitar.

* * *

Todos havia sido registrados devidamente, nome, sobrenome, grau de parentesco com algum outro sobrevivente do grupo, o que fazia antes da epidemia, o que fazia agora, estado civil, doenças, vícios, tamanho de roupas e sapatos, que armas usavam. Era um interrogatório sem fim, e quando acabava havia uma sala onde descartavam as roupas, colocavam uniformes iguais. Antes passando por um banho com algo que cheirava a álcool em seu mais puro estado.

A mulher da cerca, Lianne, viera lhes levar para além da segunda cerca. Os olhos dela eram negros como a noite, e Kira via que ela olhava-a com o lenço no pescoço, ela parecia incomodada. Aproximou-se dela, levantando uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Vi sua cicatriz. Sei o que aconteceu, li o prontuário. Seu irmão deixou bem claro que ou você entrava com o lenço, ou ele faria um novo com o uniforme dele." Lianne tentou não sorrir quando Kira sorriu, mas foi impossível. "Não sei Libras, me desculpe. Mas temos alguns outros aqui com quem você pode se comunicar. E..." Kira viu que Lianne olhava para trás um segundo, querendo verificar se alguém estava perto. Olhou também. Os outros estavam afastados o suficiente para não ouvirem nada. "Cuidado. Aquele homem me parece perigoso o suficiente, e apaixonado o suficiente para fazer uma loucura."

Kira olhou sério para Lianne enquanto essa se afastava e abria a porta de um enorme galpão, que um dia fora o estábulo daquela fazenda. Não queria acreditar que alguém que acabara de conhecera vira sentimentos transbordando entre ela e Daryl. Porém, sabia que qualquer um que os olhasse por alguns minutos veria. Veria que ela buscava-o por entre os outros, e ele fazia o mesmo. E quando os olhos se encontravam, era como se fossem atraídos. Era como se todo o resto deixasse de existir.

Não ouvira quando Daryl dissera quanto anos tinha ou qual era sua profissão antes daquilo, mas ouvira quando ele demorara a responder sobre o estado civil. O que aquilo queria dizer? Ele fora casado? Estava quatro pessoas antes dele, ele havia escutado tudo que Gustav respondera sobre si. Sua idade, peso, o que fazia antes, se tivera relações sexuais nos últimos meses, se já engravidara, se estava em um relacionamento, tudo.

Esperou pelos outros na porta do galpão, vendo que Carol e Beth vinham conversando. Sorriu para elas, mostrando o galpão.

"Lar, doce, lar?"

Beth disse antes de entrar rindo com Carol e Kira segui-las. Olhou ao redor. Era realmente um antigo estábulo, mas as madeiras foram substituídas por novas, mais fortes. O telhado era de telha revestida. As paredes de madeiras tinham duas camadas de compensados, o chão era de cimento cru. Os espaços onde antigamente deveriam ter cavalos, agora eram quartos. Pequenos e apertados quartos, mas que Kira descobrira ser limpo, branco e preto e extremamente confortável para apenas algumas horas de transição.

Lianne lhes dissera que eles seriam transferidos para o prédio de habitação em algumas horas, mas que eles poderiam dormir ali se quisessem. Todos escolheram ficar juntos ao fundo do galpão, mas Kira preferira dormir, sua cabeça estava pesada e girava. Uma nova vida novamente pesava sobre seus ombros e Kira via-se na obrigação de ficar feliz. Mas não estava. Ainda não.

* * *

Seu sono fora inquieto. Movera-se o tempo todo, sonhando com os pais, com a nova moradia sendo invadida. Eram sonhos inquietantes, eram sonhos de alguém com medo. Pois era isso, Kira tinha novamente medo de perder. Perder as pessoas com quem vivia agora. Perder seu irmão. Perde Daryl. Levantou a cabeça devagar, passando a mão na testa, sentindo cabelo colar com suor. Não queria ter ficado assim, mas parecia que era inevitável. Saiu do pequeno quarto de descanso vendo que os outros ainda conversavam no final do galpão. Sorriu ao aproximar-se deles.

"Hey, Kira, o que pegou?" T-Dog perguntou ao vê-la se aproximando.

Kira movimentou as mãos indicando que havia sido selecionada para a guarnição. Todos eles ficaram sem entender.

"Guardando armas." Michonne disse e Kira assentiu. Perguntou para T-Dog o que ele havia pegado e assim todos eles contaram o que fariam. Michonne, Daryl, Rick e Gustav foram selecionados para Guardas. T-Dog tinha passado algum tempo como mecânico em Atlanta e por isso fora selecionado como mecânico ali também. Glenn fora selecionado para a parte administrativa da chegada de novos sobreviventes. Carol, Beth e Maggie foram selecionadas para ajudarem no pequeno colégio que eles estavam montando. Carl não recebeu tarefa pela idade, e Lori por estar grávida.

Era quase como recomeçar a antiga vida. Era um novo começo, mas Kira ainda sentia que precisava de mais, de algo que ainda não tinha sido colocado a sua frente. Era como se esperasse pela nova carta ser colocada em sua mesa. Sorriu para todos enquanto eles conversavam, mas seus olhos acharam os de Daryl. Os olhos sérios dele que pareciam querer entender o que ela estava fazendo ali, parada apenas observando. Tentou sorrir, mas não deu certo.

Alguns segundos após dois homens vieram buscá-los, levando-os para um outro galpão. Essa era uma enorme casa, possivelmente um antigo hotel, ou eles haviam ampliado. Kira vira que Lori e Rick foram os únicos permitidos a ficarem juntos no mesmo quarto. Glenn e Maggie não puderam ficar juntos. Beth por ser menor ficou com Maggie e isso deixou Hershel feliz por saber que a mais nova não ficaria sozinha. Aquilo não animou nenhuma das garotas.

Todos acabaram por ficar no mesmo corredor, apenas alguns quartos separados. Daryl olhou onde o homem com a prancheta disse que seria o quarto de Kira, dois a frente do seu, do outro lado do corredor. O do irmão dela era no começo do corredor, longe dos dois. Quase sorriu disso. Era exatamente isso que queria, que o irmão ficasse o mais longe possível. entrou em seu quarto e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Daryl sentiu que o peito parecia leve, como se finalmente estivesse livre, seguro. Jogou-se na cama e em segundos, dormiu.

* * *

Passaram-se dias até que conseguiram se reunir. Todos estiveram tão ocupados com as novas instalações, com novos cargos, responsabilidades, que haviam ficado afastados, encontrando-se ocasionalmente em refeições ou durante algum serviço. Kira havia conhecido outras pessoas como ela, alguns mudos, um cego, outros surdos. E era ótimo poder finalmente conversar sem preocupações, ter pessoas mais parecidas com ela.

As tarefas não era difíceis, mas eles estavam reconstruindo um meio de vida. Eles estavam reconstruindo uma parte da antiga vida que tinham. Na era como antes, nada era fácil, mas eles viam como poderiam fazer acontecer. Energia era pouca, pois vinha dos paneis solares que foram construídos, mas já era algo. Eles fortificavam todos os dias as cercas, e aceleravam as construções, não deixando espaço para nada entrar.

Os grupos que saiam ficavam dias fora, mas sempre voltavam com muitas coisas, não apenas comida, mas equipamentos, sucata que era reutilizada. Kira via as mulheres que trabalhavam na área de costura. Elas faziam os uniformes, e era inacreditável que entrassem panos e saíssem roupas prontas. Tudo feito na mão, tudo feito do modo antigo. Na guarnição, Kira aprendera a estocar armas, quais eram quias, o que era munição pesada e leve. Quais armas eram de grosso calibre quais não, e como municiar cada uma delas. Ali dentro o cheiro de pólvora era grande, mas Kira aprendera a gostar de confeccionar as palavras mais simples.

A máquina era pesada e sua mão ficava machucada no fim do dia, mas as balas simples estavam prontas em caixas e mais caixas quando era o final de seu expediente. Gostava de saber que estava fazendo sua parte para a proteção da fortificação.

Quando sentou-se com todos os outros para jantar, quase não conseguiu acreditar que finalmente todos estavam novamente reunidos. Sorriu, acenando e pegando seu prato de comida. Era, talvez, a comida mais saudável que comera em toda sua vida. Era gostosa, um pouco sem tempero algum, mas era comida. Viu que todos conversavam, e que Daryl olhava-a as vezes, como se não quisesse ser pego olhando-a. Sorriu para ele. Era estranho ter passado dias sem conversar com ele, sem ter contato. Porém, nem mesmo com Gustav tivera contato, além de quando ele passara na guarnição e ela estava no expediente.

"Kira, vi você conversando com um rapaz, ele é surdo?"

Kira assentiu, sorrindo para o irmão que fizera questão de fazer a pergunta alta o suficiente para que Daryl, que estava quase na outra ponta da mesa com Rick, ouvisse. Sabia bem aonde aquela conversa levaria.

"Isso é ótimo. Ele já deve saber os protocolos de segurança. Ótimo que fique perto de outras pessoas também, Kira."

Todos os presentes na mesa sabiam da tensão entre Daryl e Gustav, e que a razão era Kira. Ninguém comentou nada sobre isso, mas Kira via no rosto de cada um deles que eles sabiam o que Gustav estava tentando. Kira sorriu para o irmão e continuou comendo.

Pelo canto do olho viu que Daryl levantava-se, dizendo para Rick que estaria do lado de fora, fumando. Olhou se afastar até a porta do refeitório, passando pelas outras longas mesas de madeira e outras pequenas de plástico. Ele ainda usava o uniforme, o que deveria significar que deveria estar saindo da ronda. Era isso, aquele seria um bom momento para conversar com ele, saber o que eles fariam agora que estavam ali.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de levantar, Gustav levantou-se, dizendo que iria até seu quarto para pegar uma coisa que havia esquecido. Kira conhecia o irmão, era como sua cópia. Sabia quando ele estava feliz, triste, irritado, tudo. E ali ela via uma hostilidade em Gustav que não indicava nada de bom. Esperou o irmão sair e levantou-se, dizendo para Carl que voltava rápido. Viu o menino assentir e passar isso para os outros. Saiu olhando para os lados, o vento da noite soltando seus cabelos. Retirou-os do rosto e então ouviu a voz de Gustav á direita. Andou até a lateral do galpão, vendo Daryl terminar o cigarro e Gustav a sua frente.

"Já deve ter percebido que tem pessoas como ela aqui…"

"Você não sabe merda nenhuma, soldadinho."

Kira sabia que aquilo não daria certo, mas ficou ouvindo, apenas prestando atenção nas palavras ditas por ambos. A linguagem corporal até o momento era apenas defensiva, se mudasse para agressiva de verdade, Kira iria intervir.

"Ela merece alguém que cuide dela, que saiba como cuidar dela. Você é um caipira, um lixo branco que nunca vai ter ideia do que ela precisa ou de dar o que ela precisa."

As mãos de Kira fora instintivamente para sua boca. Ela nunca ouvira Gustav falar daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando estava com raiva ou magoado. Via que a postura dele mudava para agressiva, que ele fechava as mãos em punho. Olhou Daryl. Ele estava endireitando as costas, as mãos estavam ao lado do corpo, ele também começava a mudar a postura para agressiva. O rosto sério, a voz levemente mais alta, o sotaque do sul ainda mais carregado quando falou.

"Ela decide se vai ficar com o lixo ou não."

"Kira é inocente nesse caso, não sabe escolher, não sabe quem é bom para ela."

Era aquilo. Kira irritou-se imensamente. Uma coisa era Gustav não querer Daryl, outra coisa era novamente tratá-la como se ela ainda tivesse 12 anos. Andou até onde eles estavam, parando de frente para Gustav, suas costas quase colada ao peito de Daryl, e empurrou Gustav para longe, as duas mãos no peito do irmão.

A primeira reação de Daryl foi preparar-se para bater em Gustav, caso ele tentasse tirar Kira dali. Mas ele apenas olhou-a surpreso. Era como se ele não esperasse aquela reação dela. Olhou-a surpreso. A pequena estava à sua frente, como que defendendo-o. Ela era pequena, parecia uma menina, mas ali ela estava forte, ali ela estava brava. Os olhos de Gustav fixaram-se em Kira, e Daryl viu-a começar a falar com o irmão. Em sua cabeça começou a traduzir cada palavra.

_Não faça isso. Não sou criança. Não preciso de você cuidando de mim, sei bem me defender. Quero isso. Quero fazer isso e vou fazer. Eu…_

Daryl não entendeu o final da conversa. Era como se nunca tivesse visto aqueles sinais. Não lembrava-se de ver Carl, Michonne ou Kira fazendo, e então ficou irritado. Aqueles últimos sinais pareceram causar uma revolta maior em Gustav, que encarou Kira duramente. Daryl conhecia a si mesmo para saber que se o soldadinho tentasse gritar com a irmã, ele apanharia muito. E então Daryl o viu virando-se e indo embora, parte derrotado e parte furioso. Daryl ficou perdido e sem entender.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas. Rá, eu sempre sou uma fraca quando se trata do senhor Daryl... mas como logo mais essa fic será a única que terei para escrever/postar, pode ser que eu poste uma vez por semana... quem sabe..._

_Essa fic tem muitos capítulos prontos, então, não se preocupem. Outra coisa, pretendo deixá-la enorme, no estilo de 30 ou 40 capítulos, quero fazer algo grande, e não envolvendo apenas o relacionamento de Daryl/Kira. Quero colocoar o mundo como está, outras pessoas, outras desgraças e por aí vai._

_Agradecendo: **Letícia, Ludq e vários Guests, please, deixem o nome ou façam login assim posso agradecer pela Review. **Todas vocês são umas lindas!_

_Vocês viram que cada capítulo tem no começo um pedaço de música. Sugiro lerem o capítulo ao som da música. Sério, dá um clima ótimo para cada capítulo!_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_"And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out. I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out."_ - Seven Devils - Florence and the Machine

**Capítulo 10**

Seus olhos se encontraram e Daryl apenas observou-a. Sentia que algo havia acontecido de muito importante. Via nos olhos dela, via no modo como ela movia-se, no modo como Gustav havia afastado-se. Algo ali havia virado tudo de perna para os ares. Cruzou os braços e colocou o dedão na boca, puxando as peles soltas. Ela olhava em seus olhos, a força e o medo cada vez mais forte. Mas que merda havia acontecido? O que o soldadinho havia visto a irmã falar que o deixara daquele modo?

"O que você falou por último?"

A postura dela mudou. Daryl viu isso acontecer na frente de seus olhos. Os ombros caíram, os olhos desceram para o chão, as mãos parecerem quererem defender o corpo, cruzando-se na frente do peito. Daryl conhecia todos os sinais. Algo ali não estava certo. Esperou. Mas ela não lhe disse, ela não levantou a cabeça, encarando-o. Aquilo irritou-o. Ela tinha coragem de enfrentar o irmão por ele, mas não tinha coragem de lhe dizer o que aquelas palavras significavam? Balançou a cabeça e saiu andando, deixando-a exatamente onde estava. Não queria lidar com aquilo.

* * *

Não conseguira dormir. Não conseguira fechar os olhos e descansar. Havia sido uma noite cheia. Havia sido uma noite agitada. Parecia que seu corpo não conseguia simplesmente parar. Era estranho, e isso deixava-o irritado. O dia fora um inferno, e a noite provara-se pior. Daryl não sabia como sentir-se com relação a Kira. Ela era algo diferente, isso ele sabia. As reações que ela tinha e as que provocava nele, eram as mais diversas. Porém, Daryl se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Ela era alguém que deveria ter alguém que soubesse cuidar dela. Alguém que conhecesse ao fundo o que era gostar de alguém. E ele não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. Nunca em toda sua vida cuidara de alguém, importara-se fundo o suficiente. As pessoas pelas quais ele havia mostrado qualquer tipo de afeto eram Merle e Judith. Os outros eram sua família, mas Daryl tinha ideia de que ele sabia o quanto eles eram importantes, mas Merle e Judith eram mais. Merle e Judith eram muito mais.

Levantou-se e seguiu para a pequena pia ao canto do quarto, olhando sua imagem no pequeno espelho. Precisava fazer a barba, corta o cabelo, e decidir que porra faria com aquelas sensações estranhas. Era como quando caçava, que sabia se vinha tempestade, se havia algum outro predador, se a caça estava perto ou longe. E ele sabia. Dentro de si algo revirava-se, como um animal preso. Algo revirava-se dentro de seu peito, exigindo, farejando no ar que logo tempestade viria, e não seria uma tempestade apenas, seria uma enchente, uma violência sem limites, e Daryl não sabia se estava preparado para tal momento.

Ficara toda sua vida recluso dentro de si, alimentando aquele animal. Aquela besta que ele apenas conhecia em seus momentos de caça, de sobrevivência. Mas sabia. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se libertaria, ele faria um estrago, ele sairia para caçar, e o estrago seria maior. Por isso se conhecia. Daryl sabia que era recluso, quieto, nervoso, pois mantinha aquela besta a margem. Mantinha a besta sempre a margem, sempre farejando o ar ao seu redor, e isso sempre o mantivera a salvo, sempre o fizera viver, mesmo que a avalanche, a tempestade e a morte o tentasse arrastar.

Passou a mão no rosto, buscando na calça do uniforme, colocada no encosto da cadeira, o maço e o isqueiro. A janela estava fechada. Acendeu o cigarro e abriu a janela, o vento gelado da manhã entrando e atingindo todo seu corpo nu. Virou a cabeça para os dois lados, estalando os ossos do pescoço. Olhou o sol nascendo. Era estranho. O mundo fora para a merda, e agora as pessoas dependiam de pessoas como ele. As pessoas agora viravam e lhe estendiam a mão. Entretanto Daryl conhecia seu animal enjaulado. Ele havia sentido um como ele, um igual.

Ele via em Kira uma igual. Tragou longamente enquanto afastava-se da janela, olhado o quarto começar a ser inundado pela luz do sol.

"Mas que merda."

Disse alto. Andou pelo quarto fumando, a mente corria. Parecia que havia algo dentro de si, além de seu animal, além de seu lado mais escondido, que corria por suas veias, livre agora. Que carregava sentimentos, que espalhava ideias. Daryl sabia como tocar uma mulher. Não sabia fazer truques ou algo assim, apenas sabia o que tinha que saber, aquele básico que sempre lhe fora suficiente. Porém, o que o corpo de Kira fazia com o seu não era certo. O que ela queria de si não era certo.

Ela exigia isso. O corpo dela exigia isso. A mente e os olhos negros exigiam isso. O que poderia fazer? Expor-se? Colocar sua vida em risco, abaixar a guarda? Deixá-la lhe conhecer? Deixá-la fazer parte de sua vida da forma que Merle e Judith faziam? Tê-la para si em níveis que apenas algumas pessoas conheciam?

Tragou outra vez, terminando o cigarro, jogando-o dentro de um copo junto com outras gimbas. Aquilo era demais, mas ouvia dentro de sua mente seu animal andar impaciente, salivar pela companhia, exigir o que ele queria. Caçar, achar, prever a tormenta e preparar-se para ela. E apesar de que Daryl era um homem que sabia exatamente quando a tormenta vinha, quando esconder-se, ele sabia muito bem que seria pego desprevenido quando começasse. Ele sabia exatamente o que lhe aconteceria. E isso apenas o deixava mais e mais apavorado. Um sentimento que Daryl Dixon não conhecia, colocando-o em modo de defesa permanente.

* * *

Gustav já havia passado duas vezes em frente a porta do edifício dos quartos. Havia descido antes do horário do nascer do sol, estava nervoso. Mas isso era porque sabia que havia falado e feito coisas que irritaram e chatearam Kira. A única pessoa que amava, a única pessoa que lhe restava no mundo. Era sua única família. Era tudo que tinha. Sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Quando a viu saindo do prédio, os olhos semi-cerrados pelo sol que já estava alto, sorriu e andou até sua frente, vendo-a lhe mirar séria. Sabia que ela estava chateada, e não poderia nunca culpá-la. Ele errara, e sabia disso. E sabia exatamente o que fazer sobre isso. Mesmo que fosse difícil, mesmo que ainda não estivesse preparado para pedir desculpa, precisava. Precisava de sua irmã consigo outra vez.

"Bom dia." Fez os sinais sorrindo e viu-a responder sem grande entusiasmo. "Sei que está brava, Kira, mas… eu não consigo… eu não queria tentar ver." Seus sinais eram devagar, e ela olhava-o com um olhar irritado. "Não vou dizer pra ficar longe dele. Não vou. Eu acho que você já provou mais vezes do que deveria que quer ficar com ele."

Viu-a descruzar os braços. Ao menos a postura era de alguém que começava a relaxar. Sorriu, abraçando-a, e sentindo que ela o abraçava também. Era tão bom poder fazer isso de novo sem ter que preocupar-se com o que ela estava pensando. Se ela ainda estava brava com ele, ou ressentida. Afastou-se e voltou a falar.

"Não sei se ele vai saber te tratar do jeito que é o certo, mas nunca vi você tão decidida sobre alguém." Viu-a sorrir disso. "Não achei que você me abandonaria no meio de um apocalipse." Ela riu. Gustav sentiu o coração mais leve com ela rindo. Aquele era um bom sinal. "Me deixar sozinho e seguir, sabe?"

Kira balançou a cabeça e disse que nunca o deixaria. E que ele deveria perceber ao redor dele que ele não seguiria sozinho. Kira já havia percebido que Beth ficava ao redor de seu irmão sempre que tinha oportunidade, e agora via isso. Ela estava há alguns passos, conversado com Maggie e Glenn, mas a todo momento ela olhava na direção deles. E quando mostrou para Gustav o que ela queria dizer, viu o irmão sorrir para Beth. Olhou-o sem entender, aquela expressão que nunca tinha visto no rosto de Gustav.

"Ela… é… diferente, né?" Gustav comentou baixo.

Kira pulou e abraçou o irmão. Ele havia namorado garotas insuportáveis, que Kira não queria nem estar perto, mas nunca vira aquela expressão de contentamento. Aquela expressão que ele agora fazia ao olhar Beth. Sorriu tanto que começou a rir e Kira sentia falta de rir. Rir até perder o ar. Estava tão alegre pelo irmão que nem ao menos viu quando Daryl saiu do prédio, apenas o viu passando para o refeitório, os olhos baixos.

Continuou com o irmão, ouvindo-o falar de Beth, mas sua mente já estava focada em outra coisa. Precisava decidir o que queria. Precisava decidir o que fazer. O tempo estava passando, as possibilidades também e o mundo não era mais o mesmo. Precisava decidir rápido.

* * *

Já havia fumado dois cigarros e então andou na direção da guarnição, teria que pegar sua arma, ver Kira. Ao mesmo tempo que queria falar com ela, não queria. Queria entender tudo que sentia, tudo que ela sentia. Mas nada fazia sentido. Entrou no pequeno galpão de armas, ela estava sentada na mesa larga de madeira escura.

Os olhos negros observaram-no sérios, e então ela se levantou, olhando primeiro uma lista de armas, e então seguindo para uma larga prateleira no fundo do galpão, pegando uma sub-metralhadora e uma .38. Viu quando ela colocou-as na mesa, virando a prancheta e pedindo que ele assinasse. Daryl entendia o tratamento. Ela queria uma resposta sua. Ela queria que ele falasse o mesmo que ela havia falado para o irmão, fosse o que fosse.

Balançou a cabeça. Ele que deveria estar bravo por ela não lhe contar as coisas. Ele deveria estar irritado por ela não querer lhe dizer o que aquele sinal significava. Puxou a arma da mesa, vendo-a puxar a prancheta. Aproveitou esse momento e segurou o punho dela.

"Venho quando seu turno acabar."

Kira balançou a cabeça, negando. Não poderia ainda. Não tinha ideia do que falaria, ou do que escutaria dele. Ou se queria escutar algo. Não sabia se queria ver a rejeição em Daryl. Ou a aceitação de seus sentimentos. Sentiu-o apertar a mão em seu punho, os olhos sérios contra os seus.

"Estarei aqui."

Deu de ombros, levantando-se da cadeira e seguindo para perto das prateleiras, fingindo fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ouviu quando Daryl pegou a outra arma e saiu batendo a porta do galpão. Respirou fundo e encostou a testa na prateleira. O cheiro de pólvora lhe rodeava, mas ainda assim conseguia sentir o cheiro de cigarro e terra tão característico dele. Daryl era uma droga muito específica que Kira não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Bateu duas, três, quatro vezes a mão na parede ao lado das prateleiras, ouvindo o som ecoar pelo local silencioso. Odiava-se por ser fraca, por não enfrentá-lo de uma vez, colocá-lo na parede e lhe dizer a verdade de seus sentimentos. Precisava tomar uma decisão. Rápido.

* * *

Já havia olhado o relógio de Glenn oito vezes. Sabia que o japones/chinês/koreano estava achando aquilo muito engraçado. Porém, nada daquilo era engraçado para Daryl. Ele queria que a merda da ronda acabasse logo. Ele sabia que o turno de Kira acabava no mesmo horário que o seu. Não queria ter aquela discussão na guarnição onde todos poderiam ouvir, queria pega-la indo para o quarto, e se desse certo, seria melhor lá.

Havia colocado em sua cabeça que deixaria que ela ultrapassasse a barreira que tinha, mas se algo desse errado, ele nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer. Ele nunca mais permitiria que ela ou qualquer outra pessoa fizesse isso. Viu Glenn sorrindo em sua direção.

"Tá rindo de que?"

Parecia que Glenn teria um infarto antes de responder.

"De você."

Daryl observou Glenn por alguns segundos. De algum modo ele estava criando coragem se aquela era a resposta e se ele ainda estava rindo. Aproximou-se e viu que ele parava de rir, ficando sério e olhando-o com certo receio. Quis sorrir disso. Ao menos ainda conseguia deixá-lo com medo, o que era exatamente o que queria.

"Na verdade, eu acho engraçado você não saber o que fazer."

Olhou para Glenn sem realmente saber como responder aquilo. Esperou que ele continuasse.

"Ela gosta de você, cara. Não…" Viu que Glenn olhava para o relógio. "Olha, vai lá, conta pra ela… espera ela te contar sobre os sentimentos dela. E aí… sei lá, cara, continua."

Daryl apenas observou-o. Apenas olhando-o sério e sabendo que ele estava certo. Mas não concordaria. Apenas… sairia dali o mais rápido possível. Respirou fundo e puxou mais um cigarro do maço, fumando quase sem perceber.

* * *

Já havia saído da guarnição, colocando o casaco por sobre os ombros e seguindo na direção do prédio de habitação. Sua cabeça girava e girava e parecia que simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar sobre as coisas que queria dizer, que queria que ele soubesse. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de tudo que poderia cair por terra. De tudo que poderia dar errado, de sua cicatriz, de sua condição. Daryl era um homem forte, precisava de uma mulher forte. E por mais que se sentisse forte, sabia que não era como ele.

Chegou até metade do caminho, observando as pessoas passarem e sorrirem. Mas então, viu-o. Ele vinha da ronda com os olhos em chamas. Ele vinha rápido e certeiro em sua direção. E quem o olhava, saía da frente. Daryl parecia próximo ao homicídio. Sentiu-o chegar perto de si antes mesmo de conseguir pensar no que falar.

E foi então que sentiu. As mãos dele seguraram seus braços, a boca dele estava colada a sua. Era um furação, um tornado, um maremoto e uma erupção ao mesmo tempo. Nada encaixava-se tão bem naquele momento quanto o beijo dele. Mas Kira sabia. Não poderiam fazer isso, não ali, não daquele jeito. Ela ainda estava tentando lidar com seus próprios medos e realizações. E não conseguia lidar com Daryl Dixon sendo volúvel aquele ponto.

Respirou fundo sentindo que as mãos dela paravam em seu peito, querendo afastá-lo. Puxou-a com mais força, beijando-a com mais força, sentindo todo o corpo dela. Era aquilo. Aquela era a declaração, ela tinha que entender de algum modo o que ele queria dizer. Ela tinha que compreender que ele estava ali abrindo a merda do coração, deixando que ela o pegasse. E mesmo que soubesse que ela poderia fodê-lo, ele daria. Ele tinha que arriscar. A ideia de perdê-la era insuportável.

As unhas dela cravaram em seu peito por cima da camisa do uniforme. E por mais que ela estivesse lhe beijando de volta, o corpo lutava por liberdade. Afastou seu rosto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Viu-a começar a se debater para se soltar. Não soltou-a, olhando-a nos olhos com mais força ainda.

"Kira."

Ela continuou. Parecia que ela não queria escutar. Parecia que aquilo não era algo que ela quisesse, como se ele estivesse forçando-a a estar em seus braços. Respirou fundo ainda lutando contra ela.

"Mas que merda, Kira, para quieta ou não dá pra falar…" Ela continuou se debatendo, quase se soltando. Daryl se irritou de vez, apertou os dedos nos braços dela, segurando-a com mais força. "Inferno, eu gosto de você."

Kira sentiu o corpo travar por inteiro nas mãos de Daryl. O que ele tinha acabado de falar?

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Virou-se, abrindo a porta de seu quarto, seguindo para a porta dele. Não bateu. Não iria esperar por ele para abrir a porta. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando e vendo Daryl de costas para a porta, os olhos observando-a sério por cima do ombro. Engoliu em seco. Ele havia tirado a camiseta do uniforme. Estava apenas de calça e coturno, um cigarro apagado pendia de seus lábios, as mãos estavam levantadas, um isqueiro pendia por entre dos dedos da mão esquerda. Ele olhava-a de canto de olho, o rosto sério._

_Foi quando viu. Sua respiração prendeu em sua garganta e aquilo doeu. Nunca antes tinha visto Daryl sem camisa. Ele tinha o corpo lindo, músculos definidos sobre pele queimada do sol, mas as costas eram marcadas. Ele tinha uma tatuagem no canto direito, mas aquilo era o que menos lhe chamava a atenção._

_**continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**N.A.:** _Chegou mais um capítulo de WadtW, ainda não me decidi pela sigla dessa fic... ahuahuahuaua Bom, eu notei que posso - e talvez realmente consiga - postar a cada duas semanas, MAS, vou querer um incentivo. Ou seja, preciso de Reviews e eu sei que vocês conseguem... tem tanta gente colocando a fic no alerta e nos favs, mas sem comentar... comentem, gosto de saber o que vocês estão achando._

_Agradecendo: **Ludq, Leticia e Guest, **vocês são umas lindas!_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Como sempre, ouçam a música, é perfeita demais com o capítulo!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_"All alone in space and time, there's nothing here but what here's mine._

_Something borrowed, something blue, every me and every you."_ - Every You Every Me - Placebo

**Capítulo 11**

Olhou a seu redor como se quisesse ter certeza de que havia realmente escutado aquilo dele. Respirou fundo e puxou-o de volta para si, beijando-o com força. Era aquilo. Daryl Dixon havia aberto as portas de uma represa dentro dela que nunca mais fecharia. Ele havia se exposto, e ela estava disposta a fazer o mesmo. Ela estava disposta a ser dele, custasse o que custasse. Ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

Beijou-o. Beijou-o com toda a força que tinha em si, sugando seu lábio, correndo a mão pelas costas dele, puxando-o para si. Era quase como um sonho. Mas um sonho que agora era real, palpável, e assustador em muitos jeitos. Se separaram e sabia que o momento de dizer algo era aquele. Deixou-o saber que também gostava dele, fazendo os movimentos para que ele entendesse. Ele assentiu e puxou-a, encostando suas testas. Sorriu. Era um momento bobo, mas era um momento deles. Somente deles.

Após alguns minutos continuaram o caminho para o prédio de habitação. Ele estava terrivelmente quieto e Kira apenas pensava no que ele poderia estar pensando e se ele estaria tendo os mesmos arrepios e sensações que ela estava. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, ele havia dito primeiro. Ele havia dito que gostava dela, ele havia deixado bem claro que gostava e a queria. Subiram as escadas e chegaram ao corredor que moravam no mais total silêncio. Era como se qualquer som atrapalhasse o momento. Sorriu e beijou-o devagar mais uma vez, sabendo que deveria entrar e ficar quieta em seu quarto, antes que fizesse algo que não sabia se ele estava pronto. Se eles estavam prontos.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e correu os dedos pelos cabelos presos. Daryl era tudo que nunca havia pensado em querer. E agora já não conseguia pensar em não tê-lo. Precisava daquela sensação de ser única, assim como ele era para si. Sorriu enquanto andava por seu quarto, querendo sair correndo e entrar no quarto dele, jogá-lo na cama e ter uma noite incrível. Mas tinha receio… e foi então que entendeu. Ele também tivera receio, ele também tivera medo e mesmo assim a segurou e disse com todas as letras que gostava dela.

Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Virou-se, abrindo a porta de seu quarto, seguindo para a porta dele. Não bateu. Não iria esperar por ele para abrir a porta. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando e vendo Daryl de costas para a porta, os olhos observando-a sério por cima do ombro. Engoliu em seco. Ele havia tirado a camiseta do uniforme. Estava apenas de calça e coturno, um cigarro apagado pendia de seus lábios, as mãos estavam levantadas, um isqueiro pendia por entre os dedos da mão esquerda. Ele olhava-a de canto de olho, o rosto sério.

Foi quando viu. Sua respiração prendeu em sua garganta e aquilo doeu. Nunca antes tinha visto Daryl sem camisa. Ele tinha o corpo lindo, músculos definidos sobre pele queimada do sol, mas as costas eram marcadas. Ele tinha uma tatuagem no canto direito, mas aquilo era o que menos lhe chamava a atenção. Kira viu-o virar-se de frente, a mão alcançando a camiseta. Correu, fechando a porta com um estrondo e segurando a camiseta dele, jogando-a do outro lado do quarto. Viu que ele tentava afastar-se de si, mas ousou mais. Segurou-o, uma mão pela cintura, outra no ombro. Ele estava de costas para si, e agora Kira via as cicatrizes dele de perto. Eram enormes cortes. Grandes, largos. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Sabia que aquilo era obra de um pai ou uma mãe abusivo. Reconhecia. Tivera uma amiga que ficara assim.

A mão do ombro dele desceu rápida, correndo os dedos por elas, mas então ele tentou se afastar. Apertou mais o braço contra a cintura dele, apertando-o contra si, colando os lábios as costas dele, beijando devagar a cicatriz que começava no ombro. Viu Daryl abaixar a cabeça e respirar fundo. Aquilo deveria ser difícil para ele. Beijou mais. Beijou todas, querendo fazê-las desaparecer. Ele tinha gosto e cheiro de tabaco, terra, homem e ela respirava fundo cada vez que o rosto se aproximava da pele dele.

Kira sabia bem que não deveria agir assim, aquilo não era sobre ela e sim sobre ele. Mas era inevitável. Daryl tinha músculos bem feitos nas costas e nos ombros. A barriga era levemente saliente, mas o homem tinha mais de trinta e cinco anos, era de se esperar. Achou que poderia devolver aquela troca de intimidade. Ele havia lhe mostrado o segredo dele, era hora de mostrar o seu. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse o que queria, mesmo que já tremesse de medo de apenas tirar o lenço.

Daryl sentia a respiração dela em seu ombro esquerdo, e viu a mão dela aparecer a seu lado, o lenço por entre os dedos. Virou-se devagar, sem querer assusta-la. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e Daryl olhou brevemente para o pescoço dela, vendo que havia algo de diferente ali. Não ficou observando por muito tempo, segurou-a pelos ombros, beijando-a com força. O mundo inteiro pegaria fogo, mas Daryl queria Kira. E ele teria.

Suas mãos corriam todo o corpo de Kira, apertavam-na em seu corpo. Era como se não conseguisse se controlar. Precisava daquele toque, precisava daquele corpo. Não conhecia essa vontade. Não conhecia esse desejo desenfreado. Não conhecia essa sede. Respirou fundo e beijou todo o maxilar dela, chegando aos lábios outra vez, começando a empurrá-la na direção da cama, levantando a camiseta dela e jogando-a de lado.

Kira sentia o peito dele pressionado contra o seu, apenas seu top impedindo-a de senti-lo por inteiro. Engoliu em seco quando a parte de trás de seus joelhos bateram na cama e caiu deitada, olhando-o. Estremeceu. Ele parecia fascinado com o que via. Viu-o apoiar um joelho no colchão, por entre suas pernas. E Kira sentia o corpo queimar. O corpo de Daryl parecia incendia-la. Sentiu-o deitar novamente contra si, dessa vez os dedos a agarraram pela cintura, apertando-a com força. Jogou a cabeça para trás, abrindo a boca.

Daryl vira o corpo dela descrever um arco. Sorriu disso. Enroscou os dedos pela parte debaixo do top dela, puxando-o, e com a ajuda dela tirando-o. Beijou o primeiro. Eram cheios e macios. Cheiravam a mesma fruta que ele ainda não havia descoberto qual era. Beijou-o, acariciou, correu sua língua por ele, vendo-a se remexer na cama, as mãos tocando seus braços, ombros, peito. O toque dela apenas o incentivava. Passou a atenção para o outro seio, a respiração de Kira alta e ruidosa. Daryl sentia a calça cada vez mais apertada, incômoda. Entretanto, beijá-la, finalmente tocá-la, beija-la, suga-la, tê-la a sua mercê era algo que esperara demais.

Levantou o corpo, um de seus joelhos bem entre as pernas dela, sentia o calor que ela tinha ali, e queria enterrar-se ali. Queria sentir que ela o apertava, que ela era quente, que ela vinha junto com ele. Que ele fora o responsável pelo prazer dela, por levar ao orgasmo. Observou-a na cama, deitada, a sua mercê, pronta. Foi quando deixou correr os olhos pelo pescoço dela finalmente. A cicatriz era imensa, e Daryl perguntara-se se ela havia perdido músculo e carne. Cortes grandes e pequenos estavam cicatrizados, pele repuxada colava-se a pele normal. Pessoas danificadas atraiam pessoas danificadas, realmente.

Sentia os olhos dele examinando seu pescoço. Via como ele olhava sério, como ele parecia querer entender o que acontecera. Levantou as mãos, querendo esconder seu pescoço, esconder a cicatriz horrível, mas Daryl segurou suas mãos. Os olhos verdes dele analisando seu rosto, sérios.

"Não vai esconder mais nada de mim."

Ele estava irritado. Kira não entendia o porque, mas mesmo assim tentou soltar suas mãos do aperto dele, vendo que ele as segurava em sua barriga, deitando o corpo por cima. O rosto dele agora estava perto do seu e Kira queria chorar. Ele havia visto seu segredo mais obscuro, ele via isso em seus olhos, tinha certeza.

"Pare de sentir pena de si mesma." Daryl disse irritado, sentindo o corpo de Kira lutar contra si. Sabia que aquilo não daria certo. Estavam parcialmente pelados e ela estava esfregando o corpo no seu. "E tire o resto da merda da roupa."

Seus olhos observaram os dele. Kira via que o verde havia tornado-se negro. E não só pela luz fraca que existia em seu quarto. Não, Daryl estava perdendo controle para aquele lado dele que ela via quando ele caçava, que ela via quando ela o provocava. E agora ela via ali. E ele chamava por seu pior lado. Aquele lado que Kira sabia existir apenas com ele, e para ele. Sorriu fracamente quando ele sorriu, e puxou seus braços do aperto dele, vendo-o levantar uma sobrancelha para isso.

Ela deixou no ar a implicação que aquela expressão significava. Daryl quase riu. Ela era tantas mulheres em uma só que ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo levaria para sucumbir a todas elas. Soltou os braços dela, saindo da cama, vendo-a tirar a calça ainda deitada, ficando apenas com a calcinha branca de algodão. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, as pernas levemente abertas, os olhos observando-o, os seios movendo-se para cima e para baixo devagar conforme respirava. Engoliu em seco, seus dedos abrindo sua calça rapidamente, ficando apenas de boxer. Voltou para a cama, deitou seu corpo por sobre o dela, pele quente contra pele fervendo. Sentiu que ela tremia.

"Está com medo?"

O gesto que ela lhe fez não precisava de tradução, era universal. Riu enquanto ela abaixava o dedo. Empurrou seu quadril contra o dela, sua respiração saindo rápida e tremida. Ela estava quente, e não conseguiu segurar-se. Enquanto sua boca seguia para a boca dela, uma de suas mãos levantava o quadril dela por trás, colando-a a ele, a outra mão descia rápida, separava as coxas dela ainda mais, tocando-a por cima do fino tecido branco. Tremeu. Ela estava quente, molhada.

"Merda, Kira."

Ela riu. Kira riu baixo e correu suas mãos pelo peito dele. Ele era lindo. Marcado pela vida, duro, bruto, cru. Beijou-o. Abriu mais as pernas para acomodá-lo. Precisava do corpo dele. Parecia que enlouqueceria apenas com ele tocando-a por cima da renda. Precisava de mais. Sentiu-o descer sua renda e segurou a parte da frente da boxer dele, ouvindo rosnar como um animal. Achou graça naquilo. Apertou-o contra a palma de sua mão, vendo-a retesar o corpo e puxar ainda mais sua última peça de roupa para baixo.

Estava nua. Ele apertava todo seu corpo, beijava e sugava seus seios com força, marcando-os. Queria explodir. Ele usava as mãos, o corpo, a boca e os olhos para enlouquecê-la. Quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar força para tirar parte da boxer dele, pensou que não mais aguentaria a espera. Daryl era lindo sem roupa alguma. Queria sempre vê-lo daquele modo. Ele tirou a boxer, jogando-a longe. Seu corpo tremia com o dele, e ao senti-lo encostando contra si quase teve um orgasmo.

Abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo, e viu-o guiar-se para dentro de si. Ele forçou apenas uma vez, deslizando com facilidade, devagar. Enroscou as pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o para si. Não podia mais esperar, precisava tê-lo dentro de si. Ele rosnou fechando os olhos e parando de se mover, Kira descolou as costas do colchão, a boca abrindo-se em um grito que nunca sairia. Kira abriu os olhos para ver Daryl com as costas curvadas, o rosto para o teto, os braços tensos ao lado de seus ombros. Ele estava imóvel, e viu-o abaixar o rosto devagar, olhando-a.

"É assim que quer?"

Ela assentiu. Daryl puxou o quadril para trás e empurrou-o contra Kira, vendo-a arquear. Voltou a fazê-lo, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força. Quando ela o puxava, Daryl achava que não aguentaria muito mais tempo. Ela era quente, apertada, perfeita. Ele não sabia se algum dia já tivera tanta noção do corpo de uma mulher com quem estava, mas tinha plena noção do corpo de Kira. Ela era perfeita. A pele dela era macia. O corpo era feito para o seu. Daryl apenas queria saber de enterrar-se ali, nunca mais sair.

O ritmo acelerou. As unhas de Kira enterravam-se em seus ombros, seu quadril batia contra o dela com força, as pernas dela fechavam-se mais e mais. Deitou o corpo por sobre o dela, beijando seu pescoço, vendo-a tensionar um segundo. Pouco ligou. Aquilo era ela, e ele não dava a mínima. Empurrou seu quadril com mais força, correndo a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, chegando onde seus corpos estavam juntos, tocando-a. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, levantando mais o quadril para encontrar sua mão.

Via pequenas estrelas brilhantes quando fechava os olhos. Anos e anos sem um orgasmo e Daryl a mataria. Seu coração estava apertado, seu pulmão ocupava todo seu corpo. Fechou as pernas com força, mas ele segurou suas coxas separadas, batendo o corpo dele contra o seu com força, e Kira revirava-se na cama, querendo escapar, mas querendo mais. Doía. Era delicioso. Estremeceu. Todo seu corpo amolecendo e sentindo mais e mais. Abriu os olhos. Ele observava-a. Correu a mão pelas costas dele, puxando-o para si. Queria mais e mais de Daryl, se pudesse queria tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer. Prendeu-o contra seu corpo, empurrando o quadril contra o dele, ruídos escapando de sua garganta, rosnados da dele. Precisava, precisava de tudo.

"Kira."

Ele rosnou seu nome e Kira ofereceu o ombro para ele, sentindo-o empurrar o quadril para frente, indo mais fundo do que qualquer outra vez dentro de si, mordendo seu ombro com força. E seu corpo voltou a convulsionar. Não lembrava seu nome, quem era, onde estava, apenas que ele estava dentro de seu corpo, as mãos dele apertando-a contra ele, os dentes cravados na pele de seu ombro, a língua tentando acalmar a dor da mordida. Não ligava, suas unhas estavam enterradas nas costas dele, tudo em si parecia mole e sem vida.

Ele caiu na cama a seu lado, olhando-a sério. Olhou-o enquanto ele puxava-a para perto. Sorriu disso.

"Vai a merda."

Ela riu mais. Daryl sentia o corpo mole. A boca tinha gosto de sangue, suas costas ardiam, seu quadril estava machucado, sua mente girava. Ela o mataria se isso acontecesse novamente. Aninhou a cabeça no pescoço dela, respirando o cheiro de sexo e suor. Sorriu. Faria aquele cheiro permanecer em Kira o resto dos dias.

* * *

Ele era o sol. Ele era quente, forte, único, sozinho, respeitado, temido, esquentava, queimava, matava. Kira tinha apenas essa definição para Daryl. Ele era o sol. Ele era único. E ele era dela. Sorriu enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão direita, olhando-o dormir a seu lado. O peito descoberto dele, subia e descia. Os olhos moviam-se por detrás das pálpebras em um sonho qualquer. Os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, os ombros largos e fortes. Os cabelos que estavam crescendo demais no travesseiro de fronha clara.

Sorriu. Daryl era rude, grosso, cru, e era _seu_. Desceu os olhos escuros pelo corpo dele, vendo a barriga, o caminho de pêlos finos a levá-la até onde ele a havia levado a loucura na noite anterior. E Kira sorriu mais, sentindo-se uma adolescente. Daryl havia feito seu corpo estremecer, esquentar, gelar, travar e amolecer. Kira não lembrava-se de algo tão distante de sua vida, ser algo que quase a matara de felicidade.

Seguiu o caminho até onde a coberta permitia. A pele queimada do sol, o cheiro de terra, tabaco, sexo, tudo era seu e dele agora. Levou a mão até a coberta, levantando-a devagar e vendo além do quadril dele. Sorriu. Daryl Dixon era um homem lindo. Aproximou seu corpo do dele, enroscando sua perna por entre as dele, seus braços enrolando-se na cintura dele, deitou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração. Kira sorriu sentindo-se a maior adolescente apaixonada da face da Terra.

Daryl sentia os olhos dela em seu corpo. E aquilo era estranho. Não lembrava-se de ninguém acordando a seu lado, olhando-o, analisando-o. Ouviu a respiração dela acelerar, sentiu que ela aproximava o corpo do seu, enroscando-se em si. Notou que ela não havia colocado roupa alguma, que o corpo dela estava como o seu, que ela era quente, que ela era macia e perfeita. Sorriu enquanto apertava-a contra si, seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Daryl achava que aquele tipo de felicidade não deveria ser permitido, sendo que duraria tão pouco. Sabia disso.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
